Revolução de 77
by Lina.Johnny.Black
Summary: Um dia normal em Hogwarts. Pelo menos até todos ouvirem uma grande explosão de abóboras no meio da floresta, praticada pelos nossos queridos Marotos. Uma brincadeira como outra qualquer....será?
1. Capítulo 1: Um início nada original

**Capítulo 1 – Um início nada original.**

_Hogwarts. Um belo castelo, cheio de mágicas e sonhos. Um lugar onde é formado o futuro do mundo bruxo da Inglaterra._

_Uma escola normalmente calma, mas não naquela manhã._

_Um som de explosão se ouviu na floresta que havia nos domínios de Hogwarts._

_Todos os professores e alunos correram para as janelas que davam para a Floresta Proibida. Quando viram que fumaça saía do meio das árvores, todos desceram para os jardins._

_Um dos centauros que habitava a floresta, veio furioso em direção à platéia._

_- Muito bem...onde está Dumbledore?_

_Ninguém disse uma palavra. Apenas esperavam que o dono do nome aparecesse._

_- Pois não, Órion? – Dumbledore, um bruxo sábio, de olhar manso e simpático, barba e cabelos alvos, como seu próprio nome, e olhos azuis como o céu que a fumaça que vinha da floresta encobria, apareceu._

_- Quero, eu mesmo, punir aqueles quatro demônios. Creio que, se nem você, com todo respeito, Alvo, conseguiu controla-los, então ninguém mais conseguirá._

_Os professores ali reunidos, fecharam a cara e os alunos deram risadinhas, pois todos já sabiam os culpados._

* * *

_- Boa idéia, almofadinhas! – Disse James Potter (um garoto que, por mais que tentasse pentear os cabelos, eles ficavam novamente revoltos - o que, de certa forma, lhe dava um charme), enquanto corria com seus amigos para o único lugar que nunca encontrariam os Marotos àquela hora: uma sala de aula._

_- Hum...Só acho que vamos acabar colocando o Hagrid numa fria também._

_Esse era Remus Lupin. Tinha um aspecto doentio, pálido. Mas quem o conhecia saberia o porquê disso. Escondia um grande segredo, que apenas seus amigos sabiam: era um lobisomem._

_- E por que acha isso? Quem vai desconfiar que a abóbora era dele? – Disse Sirius, parando de correr e se sentando em uma carteira na sala de aula do professor Binns, de História da Magia._

_Sirius Black era alto e com cabelos negros um pouco grande (não muito), os quais lhe caiam nos olhos, dando-lhe uma aparência elegante e atraente._

_- Será porque ele é o único que planta abóboras em toda Hogwarts?! – Remus falou sentando-se ao lado de Sirius._

_- E por que viemos para cá? Não seria melhor irmos para a cozinha? – Peter Pettgrew, era o último dos Marotos. Mas este, dispensa apresentações._

_- Ora rabicho! Todos sabem que sempre vamos para a cozinha. – Sirius revirou os olhos._

_- Quando vamos poder aparecer de nov.. – A porta da sala se abriu num estrondo, batendo na parede fazendo James parar a frase e todos os Marotos gritarem de susto._

_- Eu sabia!!! Potter, Black, Remus e Peter!_

_- Ei! Por que só eu e o pontas fomos chamados pelo sobrenome?_

_- Lily! Como vai? Por que está com essa cara de brava?_

_- É Evans para você, Potter. E eu vou chamar a McGonagal, ela está uma arara com vocês!_

_Lily Evans era uma menina ruiva de lindos olhos verdes, por quem James tinha uma certa queda. Na verdade, estava mais para um tombo._

_- Mas ela não pode brigar conosco por estarmos, pela primeira vez, tentando assistir a aula...Mas parece que quando queremos nos empenhar nos estudos, todos resolvem se rebelar e fugir! Até os professores._

_- Sirius...Você é tão cínico..._

_Lily foi se sentar ao lado de James e suspirou._

_- Esse suspiro foi por minha causa?_

_A garota simplesmente ignorou James, e disse apenas:_

_- Acho que, dessa vez, vocês passaram dos limites!_

_- E quando não passamos? – Sirius sorriu orgulhoso, mas vendo a preocupação da garota, perguntou: - Foi tão sério assim?_

_- Acho que vocês desobedeceram umas dez regras!!! E pela cara de preocupação de Dumbledore, vocês estão mesmo em maus lençóis. _

_- Hum...Você pode citar quais regras burlamos? – Remus se sentou muito assustado, pois, assim como Lily, era monitor._

_- É mais fácil falar quais vocês não quebraram. – Mas então suspirou, pensou e começou a contar nos dedos – Entraram na Floresta Proibida, 1; mataram aula, 2; roubaram as abóboras de Hagrid, 3; entraram nos domínios dos centauros e das tarântulas gigantes, 4 e 5. Ah sim! E descobriram que vocês vão para Hogsmead quando bem entendem por passagens..._

_- Como...Como descobriram isso?! – James gritou se levantando com tal força que acabou por derrubar a carteira no chão._

_- Shhhhh, Potter! Sabe...Eu não poderia contar isso, pois o que os diretores, professores e monitores-chefes conversam é confidencial, mas..._

_- Fala logo Lily! – Exclamou Sirius já com raiva do delator anônimo._

_- Bom...Foi o...Snape..._

_- EU SABIA!!! Aquele seboso!!!_

_Todos os Marotos gritaram e tiveram que segurar Sirius para que não fosse atrás de Snape._

_- Esperem...Não façam mais nenhuma bobagem por hoje. Aliás, acho que vocês deviam ir logo ver o que vai acontecer com vocês..._

_Lily abriu a porta paciente e com uma certa pontada de preocupação por seus infratores prediletos._

_McGonagal estava sentada ao lado de Dumbledore, muito preocupada._

_- Mas Alvo...Temos mesmo que tomar essa atitude? Eles podem ser uns pestes, mas..._

_- Receio Minerva, que não temos escolha... – Dumbledore abaixou os olhos._

_- Mas...Eles são da minha casa, posso...?_

_- Já basta. – Disse suavemente – Nossos convidados chegaram._

_A porta que dava para o escritório se abriu mostrando James, Sirius, Remus e Peter._

_- Sentem-se. Precisamos conversar._

**Sinopse e nota da fic "Revolução de 77" : **

**Um dia normal em Hogwarts. Pelo menos até todos ouvirem uma grande explosão de abóboras no meio da floresta, praticada pelos nossos queridos Marotos. Uma brincadeira como outra qualquer...será? **

**Quem diria que apenas mais uma marotagem matinal iria desencadear uma das grandes revoluções que entrariam na História do mundo bruxo? **

**E o sonho dos Marotos de virarem lenda pode se tornar real... **

**Nota: bem gente, eu não curto muito escrever notas, mas queria apenas por aqui a sinopse original da fic. É que como não coube tudo, eu, muito revoltada, pois deu muito trabalho pensar(demoro a ter idéias), resolvi postar aqui. **

_  
_


	2. Capítulo 2: Passando dos limites

**_Capítulo 2 – Passando dos limites._**

_Os quatro sétimo-anistas grifinórianos, sentaram-se. Nenhum deles estava com muita preocupação. Afinal...tomar detenções não era nada pra eles._

_-Fala tio Dumb, ola Mc. _

_Pela primeira vez, o uso daqueles apelidos que Sirius sempre usava com Dumbledore e McGonagal, não fez Dumbledore sorrir e dizer "fala meninos!" fazendo um sinal de rock discretamente. Que McGonagal ficava emburrada era normal, mas Dumbledore também? Isso era uma novidade._

_-Hum...o que foi? _

_-Sr. Black, por favor, fique quieto e escute. – McGonagal ficou em pé, e saiu andando pela sala._

_-Meninos...vocês sabem perfeitamente que qualquer um que infrinja uma regra neste colégio, cabe aos diretores da casa pertencentes que dêem o castigo dos infratores, não é?_

_Os jovens Marotos disseram que sim, ainda sem saber onde que iria chegar aquela conversa._

_-Por isso, se estão aqui é porque a coisa é séria._

_Silêncio._

_-Não que o que vocês fizeram seja uma coisa tão terrível e tão grave assim. Mas foi a junção de diversas regras que vocês quebraram, que deram um "q" a mais. Bom, para ser mais rápido. Vocês se lembram de quantas vezes já receberam detenções só esse ano?_

_-Hum...bastante..._

_-Acontece, que os piores, sem ofender, são o Sr. Black e o Sr. Potter. Que juntos já receberam mais de 200 detenções desde que chegaram aqui. _

_James e Sirius se olharam sorrindo._

_-Isso não é engraçado. Pois, se não conseguimos modifica-los, o Ministério exige saber de quem é o problema. Do colégio ou do alunos? E na lei do Ministério da Magia diz que para resolvermos esse problema, antes de culpar o colégio sempre devemos dar ênfase aos alunos. Portanto...terei que infelizmente tomar uma atitude que se dependesse de mim, nos meus 150 anos eu nunca iria tomar._

_-Por favor, senhor. Diga logo. – Remus pediu temeroso._

_-Sirius e James... – Algo nesse "Sirius e James" fez os quatro temerem o pior. – o Ministério da Magia avisa neste decreto – mostra o decreto – que a partir de hoje, vocês não pertencem mais ao corpo estudantil de Hogwarts._

_-O ...o ... que isso quer dizer, professor? _

_Não que James não tivesse entendido o que Dumbledore falou. Ele apenas se negava a entender e aceitar._

_-Vocês, infelizmente, foram expulsos de Hogwarts. – Dumbledore abaixou os olhos e James podia jurar que viu uma lágrima sendo segurada._

**Nota: eu queria agradecer a Flavinha Greeneye que foi a primeira pessoa a escrever sobre a fic...fiquei emocionada . rs. E obrigada também senhor(a) anônimo(a) pelo, apesar de exagerado, o elogio sobre a fic...mesmo só tendo um cap ainda.**

**Por falar nisso, se eu demorar a postar é porque é uma colega minha que posta pra mim, então dependo dela, sem falar que já cheguei no cap. 8 mas não sei o que fazer. É...empaquei mesmo...sem idéias...nada.**

**Mas, caso alguém realmente se preocupe com isso, eu vou fazer o máximo possível para ir rápido na história.**

**Eu costumo ser lerda e demorar muuuuuito mesmo para escrever (tenho historias de cento e alguma coisa de págs a uns dois anos e até agora não consigo acabar. Acho que tenho um sério problema psicológico...não sei se é a tristeza por a história estar no fim, ou se eu tenho dificuldades mesmo em criar finais.), mas vou tentar...**

**Ah! Eu não sei se quem está lendo, gosta ou não, mas meu Sirius não é galinha!!! Ele pode parecer mas não é gay...!!! De jeito nenhum eu faria um Sirius gay!! Talvez o Peter, mas o Sirius???? Nunca! É só pra deixar claro **

**Obrigada mais uma vez pelos recadinhos que eu ainda não aprendi a falar o nome correto**

**Bjinhos.**

****


	3. Capítulo 3: A notícia se espalha

**_Capítulo 3 – A notícia se espalha..._**

_- Eu não acredito..._

_Foram as únicas palavras que Remus pronunciou quando saíram da sala de Dumbledore. Este mesmo se encostou na parede e ficou olhando para os amigos._

_Peter sentou-se no chão meio abatido por ter de perder seus amigos. Enquanto James gritava e esmurrava a parede._

_Apenas Sirius permaneceu inabalável e pensativo._

_Um silêncio reinou por uns dois minutos, mas pareceu uma eternidade. Até que Sirius interrompeu o silêncio devastador._

_- Vocês viram?? Dumbledore...estava chorando!!_

_- Cara... – James disse sem paciência – nós fomos expulsos de Hogwarts e você fica se preocupando com o estado emocional de Dumbledore??!!_

_Como que acordo de um sonho, Sirius berrou:_

_- Nós fomos expulsos??!!_

_- Você prestou alguma atenção no que Dumbledore disse?_

_- Não. Ele começou a enrolar...eu fiquei entediado e acabei...bem...me desligando! Mas...como assim expulsos??_

_Os garotos foram para o Salão Principal e se sentaram a mesa, abatidos._

_- Lily veio sentar-se ao lado deles assim que os viu._

_- E aí? Como foi?_

_- Péssimo... – Disse James._

_- Eu...eu não acredito no que aconteceu...longe...de Hogwarts?!_

_- Longe? O que você quis dizer com isso, Sirius? – Vendo que ninguém a respondia, Lily gritou: - O que aconteceu afinal??_

_- Fomos expulsos. – Sirius disse simplesmente._

_A menina abafou um grito com as mãos. Lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos. Mas logo em seguida ficou vermelha e começou a gritar outra vez._

_- Eu avisei! Eu sempre aviso! Mas vocês nunca me ouviram! Por que vocês nunca me ouvem, droga! Mas e Dumbledore? Vocês falaram com ele? Ele não pode fazer isso! Tudo por causa de uma abóbora?? Isso não pode acontecer..._

_- Lily... – James disse._

_- É um absurdo!_

_- Lily... – Repetiu. Agora, realmente preocupado._

_- Vou já falar com ele! Vão ter que me ouvir! Tudo bem que vocês são insuportáveis...mas isso não é..._

_- Lily!!_

_Lily olhou para ele. Olhou em volta e viu que todos do salão os olhavam(pois era hora do almoço). Mas não ligou. Saiu correndo em direção ao Salão Comunal._

_- Quando...quando vocês...? – Remus se recusava a completar a frase._

_- Amanhã de manhã. – James falou deitando a cabeça na mesa._

_Depois do ataque que Lily Evans havia dado, o salão havia voltado a normalidade._

_Uma garota de Lufa-lufa, alta de cabelos enrolados loiros, apostava com sua amiga, que dessa vez iria conseguir. Luciene Willians iria conseguir a atenção do seu Maroto predileto: Sirius Black. _

_- Duvido Luciene. Sirius é o mais gato, mas também o mais difícil. Nem parece que gosta de mulher... – Joan Lerrys era, igual a sua amiga, uma sexta-anista. Tinha cabelos lisos escorridos e castanhos. E depois de ser dispensada por Sirius uma vez, Joan passou a odiar o Maroto._

_- Ele não é gay, Joan. Se é isso que sugere. Ele é só...difícil. Gosta de ser conquistado/_

_A amiga porém, deu um riso de desdém e olhou para a mesa da Grifinória ao seu lado, onde os Marotos estavam._

_- Estou indo..._

_Luciene levantou-se e foi em direção de Sirius._

_- Olá Sirius – sorriu Lucinene._

_- Olá Lu..._

_Sirius já estava cansado das aparições e tentativas de Luciene. E hoje estava totalmente sem paciência(e com razão). Mas não quis ser indelicado com a menina._

_- Anh...você está legal? – Luciene estava absurdamente feliz por Sirius tê-la chamada pelo seu apelido. Mas vendo a carinha de Sirius, tentou ajudar._

_- Hum... – Foi só o que ele respondeu._

_- Sirius...estou realmente preocupada._

_- Deixa pra lá..._

_Almofadinhas, uma hora ela e todo colégio vão saber mesmo. – Remus suspirou._

_- Ok...eu e o pontas – apontou para James – fomos expulsos do colégio._

_Então a menina teve a mesma reação que Lily tivera: sufocou um grito, deu vários ataques e depois saiu correndo._

_Joan da mesa da Lufa-lufa, comentou com seus botões:_

_- Hum...parece que isso virou moda._

_E então voltou a comer._

_No Salão Comunal, Lily segurava as lágrimas. Não sabia porque estava com vontade de chorar._

_Eles só lhe davam problemas! James era o pior. Sirius era uma peste assim como seu amigo, e tão insuportável quanto. Peter. Com ele, ela nunca havia falado um "ai". Às vezes até esquecia que ele era do grupo. Remus era o que ela tinha mais afinidade...mas ainda assim...não era por ele...então...por quem?_

_Mary Ann e Betty, suas amigas desde o quinto ano, entraram no salão._

_- Lily? Por que você não está na aula? – perguntou Betty._

_- E vocês? – Lily tentou desconversar, enquanto limpava as lágrimas._

_- Esquecemos o livro – disseram as duas juntas. Mary Ann e Betty eram gêmeas. Ambas morenas de olhos azuis._

_Elas acabaram esquecendo da sua pergunta inicial e foram para a aula. Para logo em seguida os Marotos entrarem._

_- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Lily assutou-se._

_- Que adianta assistir mais uma aula? Uma a mais, uma a menos. – Sirius respondeu sentando-se ao seu lado._

_Ficaram os cinco sentados em silêncio._

_Parece que aquele seria um longo dia._

* * *

NA: bom...eu tinha dito que não gosto muito de escrever em nota, e eu realmente detestava ' mas vocês me animaram! Serio...eu achei que só minha amiga ia me mandar reviews (viu? Aprendi o nome!!!! .o/). Ainda mais que é a primeira vez que ponho fic no site...

_Por falar nisso...eu tenho uma já completa que eu gostaria de por também aqui, mas eu primeiro tenho que lembrar onde eu deixei ', porque as minhas fics eu faço na mão mesmo...(é...que nem escritores antigos...agora eu sei como eles sofriam. Daqui a pouco vou estar com uma baita de tendinite) e depois passo pro computador. _

_E uma vez eu fiz uma que eu tava no meio, mas quando eu reli achei uma droga e abandonei...(mas eu tinha gostado dos personagens U.U). _

_Bom, não sei porque estou fazendo uma biografia da minha vida de péssima escritora e vocês provavelmente devem estar dormindo, desistiram ou já passaram para a história, mas não me importo!! Estou feliz! _

_Agradecimentos: _

_Novamente a Flavinha Greeneye , e para Mel Black Potter (que por sinal, adorei seu nick) e a Lilys Riddle(idem...Voldemort até que é legal...mesmo com seus defeitos, gosto dele), obrigada e bem-vindas. Espero que vocês continuem gostando e que eu não as decepcione. _

_Beijinhos. _

_OS: por falar na minha amiga...você ainda não me mando um review..._ ¬¬


	4. Capítulo 4: Bota Fora

**_Capítulo 4 – Bota-fora._**

_Na manhã seguinte, o dia amanheceu nublado, como se estivesse solidário aos sentimentos de dois adolescentes em especial._

_Sirius sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando pela janela. Enquanto James, mesmo acordado, continuava deitado._

_- Sabe pontas? Só existiu dois lugares que eu pude realmente chamar de lar..._

_James continuou calado, deixando o amigo desabafar._

_- Sua casa e Hogwarts. Mas quando saí da sua casa, só sobrou esse castelo. Agora, nem isso eu tenho..._

_Às 8:00 da manhã, a professora McGonagal veio chamar os meninos para o café da manhã para logo em seguida rumarem em direção ao Expresso Horwarts e irem para casa._

_Ao chegarem ao Salão Principal logo perceberam que a notícia havia se espalhado. _

_Uma enorme facha estava estendido e continha o seguinte texto: "Vocês farão falta"._

_E depois do desjejum diverso alunos vieram se despedir dos dois Marotos._

_Quando estavam saindo pelas grandes portas do salão enquanto se despediam dos seus melhores amigos que deixariam ali, Sirius cochichou:_

_- Já que vamos embora...por que não damos uma saída triunfal? Ninguém pode fazer mais nada mesmo conosco._

_Remus deu um sorriso triste._

_- Eu e o rabicho fizemos algo em nome de vocês._

_- Vocês são demais aluado e rabicho... – James sorriu de volta e abraçou os amigos – não deixem nossos nomes sumirem da história!_

_- Vamos virar lenda! – Sirius riu e os abraçou também._

_James olhou em volta e disse triste:_

_- Onde está Lily? Queria me despedir dela... – Mas Lily não estava lá._

_McGonagal apareceu atrás deles._

_- Vamos?_

_- Espere! Que horas são? – Remus perguntou._

_- 8:59._

_- Só mais um minuto._

_E então, um minuto depois, uma gosma verde caiu em cima de todos ali presentes e no chão as gosmas formaram palavras: "Uma lembrancinha dos seus amigos Almofadinhas e Pontas. Os eternos Marotos"._

_Enquanto James e Sirius iam saindo, James olhou de relance para a janela que dava para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e viu Lily lhe dando adeus._

_Às 10:00 em ponto o grande Expresso Hogwarts parava._

_James e Sirius se despdiram da professora, que possuía os olhos marejados de água._

_E às 10:15 o trem partia no horizonte, destruindo o futuro de dois grandes bruxos._

* * *

**N.A.: Olha eu aqui de novo!! É meninas(aliás...cadê os meninos leitores?)...infelizmente James(não consigo chama-lo de Tiago) e Sirius foram expulsos...mas não se preocupem...vocês acham que eu ia deixar isso assim??? Nunca! Rs.**

**_Mas aquela parte do Sirius não ter prestado a menor atenção foi mesmo intencional...gosto dele assim, meio avoado._**

**_Ah e Lilys Riddle, mesmo o motivo sendo diferente do que eu imaginava, ainda assim eu gostei do nome._**

**_E sim Flavinha...infelizmente a malvada da minha amiga ainda não me mandou um review..(não posso falar mais do que malvada porque ela que põe essa nota também aqui...rs...to brincando Ana...te amo! Eu só quero meu review...U.U)_**

**_Bem...como em todas as notas que eu for fazer, vou agradecer a todos que me escreverem reviews, então lá vai._**

**_Brigadinha a:_**

**_Carol (minha chara!!!)_**

**_Flavinha Greeneye_**

**_Mel Black Potter_**

**_Thaty_**

**_Lilys Riddle._**

**_PS: eu pus por ordem dos reviews._**

**_PS2: minha colega acabou postando, mas depois de eu ter escrito a nota...então to avisando aqui brigada _ZZZMoonlightZZZ. _Aliás...de onde você tirou esse nick?_**

**_Tchau-tchau._**


	5. Capítulo 5: “Bring Back Potter n’ Black

_**Capítulo 5 – "Bring Back Potter n' Black" **_

_Os NIEMs estavam se aproximando. Todos se esforçavam ao máximo para prestarem atenção nas aulas. _

_Diversos alunos passavam mal, desmaiavam e ficavam doentes de tanto nervosismo. _

_Apenas duas meninas no colégio pensavam em outra coisa. _

_Uma delas era Luciene Willians. Sirius não podia ter ido embora! Era impossível de aceitar. Ela não podia aceitar. Ela não queria aceitar. E não ia! _

_Começou passando uma lista por todo o colégio para saber quem mais não aceitava a idéia dos dois Marotos mais queridos(na opinião dela) terem partido. E assim, depois com todos, pensaria na solução. _

_Depois de uma semana se impressionou com o número de pessoas que assinaram a lista! De 500 estudantes em toda Hogwarts, 410 pessoas assinaram! Até alguns sonserinos os queriam de volta! _

_Com essa animadora notícia, Luciene teve uma idéia. Mas para funcionar, precisaria da segunda pessoa que estava chateada com a ida dos garotos. _

_Com as idéias de Luciene e o poder de liderança de Lily, ia dar certo! _

_

* * *

_

_Sirius estava na casa de James, pois ele não poderia ir para a sua. Seria escorraçado como "a vergonha da família Black". Não que ele se importasse, mas não queria ser humilhado mais uma vez. _

_Então ali estava ele, no quarto de James, ouvindo a conversa deste com seus pais no escritório. Estavam falando tão alto que nem precisava de esforço para ouvir. _

_Após a conversa, James voltou ao quarto em silêncio e depois de uns minutos em silêncio, ambos resolveram se animar. _

- _Ei! Que tal jogarmos uma partida de quadribol? – James sorriu ao amigo se levantando. _

- _Hum...boa idéia! Vou te dar uma surra e mostrar como se joga... – Sirius respondeu feliz. _

- _Há! Essa eu quero ver... _

_Então os dois puseram seus uniformes da ex-escola e foram para o campo de James. _

_

* * *

_

_Luciene fora procurar Lily, mas não a achava em lugar algum! Em uma sexta-feira seria fácil: sala de aula. Mas em um sábado...só se estivesse no Salão Comunal. Mas lá ela não podia entrar._

_Foi em busca então, de Mary Ann e Betty, primeiramente. _

_No caminho achou sua amiga, Joan e a cumprimentou. _

- _Hum...e...Joan! Estava olhando a lista, e você não assinou. _

- _Está certa. _

- _Hum...ok... – resolveu mudar de assunto, pois sabia do ódio contido por Sirius. – e, você sabe onde está Mary Ann e Betty Wolf? _

- _Da Grifinória? _

- _Sim. _

- _Acho que estão no Salão principal. Por que? _

- _Nada... – Luciene foi saindo – obrigada! _

_Após ter conseguido entrar no Salão Comunal, foi para o dormitório feminino. E finalmente encontrou Lily Evans _

- _Ei Evans! Posso...hum...falar com você? – olhou para as gêmeas – A sós, por favor. – as meninas concordaram e saíram. _

- _O que foi? __Você é... _

- _Luciene Willians, Lufa-lufa. __E estou aqui para falar de Sirius Black e James Potter. _

- _Ah...eles... – a garota se deitou na cama. _

_Luciene então, contou tudo a Lily. De início a ruivinha relutou em concordar. Mas depois de muita insistência por parte da loira, ela resolveu aceitar. _

- _Mas em quê você pensou extamente? _

- _Bom...ainda não é totalmente certo mas, pensei numa passeata. – Luciene disse insegura. _

- _Hum...gostei! Uma grande revolução em Hogwarts! _

- _Não só em Hogwarts. Quem expulsou-os foi o Ministério, portanto... _

- _Vamos também para o Ministério?! – Lily perguntou animada. _

_Depois dessa discussão, as meninas resolveram agir. _

_Diversas pessoas se uniram a elas e foi formado assim a passeata contra a expulsão de Sirius e James. _

_Fizeram cartazes, promoveram um abaixo assinado e tinham até o título para essa baderna: "Bring back Potter n' Black". Esse era o lema dos revoltosos. _

_E ficou combinado que começaria na segunda. Assim, além de todos com certeza estarem no Ministério, ainda fariam greve na escola. E foi essa parte que não agradou muito Lily. _

- _Os NIEMs estão perto! Não podemos ficar faltando aula... _

- _Mas esse é o objetivo! Se a dois garotos foi negado o estudo e um bom futuro, por que devemos, invés de lutar por isso, nos sentar e concordar com esses déspotas?! _

_O discurso de Luciene fez todas as outras pessoas que também estavam incertas, concordarem e ficarem mais animadas. _

_A luta estava próxima de começar... _

_

* * *

_

_**N.A . : olha eu aqui de novo!!! Hoje não tenho muita coisa para tagarelar na nota, apenas vim dizer oi e agradecer novamente às meninas que me mandam reviews! \o/**_

_**Esse capítulo não ajuda muito a vocês saciarem suas curiosidades sobre a expulsão dos meninos...é apenas o pontapé inicial...a revolução mesmo é só no próximo depois desse, no capítulo 6. Por isso, não me esganem! **_

_**Beijinhos.**_

_**OS: Espero que gostem do nome desse capítulo, pois peguei a idéia de alguns fãs revoltados com a morte de Sirius (o original é "Bring Back Sirius Black", mas vocês devem saber) e transformei no grito de guerra dos revoltosos. Espero que tenha agradado. **_


	6. Capítulo 6: Lutando por uma boa causa

_**Capitulo 6 – Lutando por uma boa causa. **_

_Na Segunda-feira, Sirius e James estavam jogando quadribol, quando Wendy, a coruja de Remus trouxe-lhes uma carta no bico. _

_Os meninos ainda não a haviam notado. Apenas depois do melodioso pio que Wendy dera, que Sirius se virou e a viu. _

- _Ei James! – gritou ao amigo que voava bem alto em sua vassoura – Novidades de Hogwarts, parece. _

_James desceu e foi até Sirius. _

- _O que?! Não entendi nada. _

- _Carta de Remus. – Sirius falou abrindo o envelope e pegando a carta. Os meninos ficaram decepcionados, pois havia apenas palavras e eram incompreensíveis: _

_"Itisocim hejo le malarpósae. _

_Vecôr lie vie icsodapis! _

_ Ìr 11:00. _

_ Inuide." _

- _Caramba! O que é isso?! _

_Sirius leu a carta três vezes e continuava sem compreender nada. _

_James desde que leu a carta, permanecia pensativo. _

- _Parece o código vermelho! – continuou Sirius rindo. _

- _É isso! – James pegou um papel e rabiscou algo lá. _

- _É mesmo o código vermelho? – admirou-se Sirius. _

- _Não. O código do "TENIS POLAR". Uma vez o Remus me ensinou esse código. Está escrito: "Apareçam hoje no minsitério. Vocês não vão acreditar! Às 11:00. Aluado." _

- _O código do que? _

- _Tênis Polar! Olha...o importante é que está escrito isso...ei! Que horas são? _

- _8:30. Por que? _

- _Temos que ir pro Ministério! _

- _Mas...não dá pra entrarmos lá! Além do mais, nem sabemos onde é... _

- _Eu sei! Meu pai trabalha e já me levou. Aliás, não é para entrarmos no Ministério, mas sim ficarmos ali perto. _

- _Como sabe? _

_James então, mostrou no final da carta, uma parte que Sirius não havia visto. _

_ "TR: tospe di neji do chitoar" _

- _"PS:perto da loja de chapeis" _

- _Anhhhhhh... – compreendeu Sirius – Então vamos! _

- _Mas por que em código? – Lily conversava com Remus, enquanto dava uns últimos retoques no plano. _

- _Anh...ah sei lá...vai que é interceptada? _

- _Ok... – Lily disse concentrada em seu trabalho. _

_Ao término do seu serviço, Lily e Remus foram ao Salão Principal em direção à Luciene. _

- _Já está tudo pronto. Quando você quiser. _

- _Daqui a pouco. _

- _Espertinha...e como vocês vão sair daqui, sem serem impedidos? – Joan riu sarcástica. _

- _Bom...eu pedi permissão de Dumbledore – disse envergonhada. _

- _Uau! Grandes revoltosos vocês são! – riu-se Joan – Pediram permissão a quem vocês estão se rebelando! _

- _Ora...mas ele concordou. Disse ainda que até nos ajudaria se não fosse ficar ruim para ele. _

_Chegara o grande momento. E Lily avisou a todos com o alto falante na mão: _

- _Está na hora pessoal! _

_Na frente vinha os fãs de todas as espécies de Sirius e James. No segundo bloco os jogadores de quadribol, parceiros dos meninos e logo em seguida, respectivamente, as super tietes de James e Sirius enlouquecidamente. _

- _Tem certeza que estava na carta 11:00? – Sirius olhava impaciente para o relógio que marcava 11:02. _

- _Almofadinhas, primeiro: o horário não estava em código...você também leu. Segundo: só estão atrasados 2 minutos. _

_Mas então, às 11:15, um barulho distante e baixo se aproximava. Todas as pessoas que ali estavam paravam curiosas olhando para trás. _

_A baderna foi aumentando, e então, quando finalmente os revoltosos chegaram perto da loja de chapeis e pararam. Sirius e James foram cumprimentar alegres, os chefes da passeata. _

- _Remus, Peter, Lily e...Luciene?! – Sirius riu surpreso. _

- _Olá...gostaram da surpresa? – Remus perguntou. _

- _Claro! – James exclamou olhando para a ruivinha orgulhoso. _

_Lily, o rosto vermelho, quase se assemelhando aos seus cabelos, ficou calada olhando pro chão. _

- _Anh...eu só fiquei revoltada com a situação, mas a idéia toda, foi mesmo da Lu... – disse a menina. _

_James agradeceu Luciene. Assim como Sirius, que depois de agardecer às duas, ficou olhando de um jeito especial para Luciene. _

- _Bom...temos que proceguir, não é? – Luciene falou animada antes que ficasse da mesma cor que Lily. _

_Andaram fazendo arruaça, berrando seu slogan e erguendo as placas com os textos de revolta. Os rostos de todos estavam pintados de vermelho e dourado(até os que não era da Grifinória, pois as cores eram apenas para representar os meninos). _

_As tietes de Sirius e James fizeram blusas com os rostos do garotos e tinham seus nomes escritos na testa. _

_Até uma banda, com trombetas, bumbos entre outros estavam no meio. Lily tirou essa idéia de um filme trouxa que havia visto na casa de seus pais "Vivendo a vida adoidado". Havia até dançarinas contratadas(essa parte, na opinião de Remus foi exagero, mas como ajudava a chamar mais atenção, deixou as meninas as contratarem pelas "Listas Amarelas"). _

_Quando finalmente chegaram ao prédio que ficava o Ministério, já tinham trazido bastante atenção para eles. _

- _Tem certeza que é aqui? – Lily olhou para o prédio. _

- _Acho que é aqui mesmo que James me trouxe uma vez. – Remus olhou para James, que por sua vez confirmou a localização. _

- _Ok, então. _

_Lily pegou o mega-fone e começou a gritar: _

- _Ministroooo! Queremos conversar com o senhor! _

_Enquanto o resto dos revoltosos, gritavam o lema deles: _

- _Bring Back Potter n' Black! _

_

* * *

_

**N/A:Bem gente...espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo...sei que devo ter decepcionado vocês, pois esperavam mais desse capítulo, mas acabei por deixar a desejar...**

**É sério! Eu fiquei muito triste por isso...porque vi que ia decepcionar vocês, e eu odeio decepcionar os outros!!!!!**

**Quase entrei em depressão...eu ia até parar de escrever a fic (sou exagerada né? Mas foi assim mesmo que eu me senti! Sem brincadeira) mas minha amiga me obrigou a continuar, me ameaçou e tudo!!!**

**Bem em todo caso...espero que não parem de ler, mas se pararem, pelo menos me avisem, pra eu não ficar que nem uma idiota achando que tem gente lendo U.U**

**Ah! E espero que tenham gostado do Ministro da Magia, pois ele é uma homenagem ao meu professor de street dance! Ele é como um segundo pai pra mim **

**E por falar nisso...se eu demorar a postar, não briguem comigo(isso se ainda estiverem lendo), é que to em tempo de prova, estudando pra vestibular, sem falar em curso de inglês e o street dance...**

**Bem...até depois...**

**Bjos**

**PS: eu só notei que o sobrenome do Ministro que pus era uma magia!! O Lumus..rsrs**

**PS2: me ajudem a ter uma idéia de um castigo que os Marotos podem levar no lugar da expulsão...eu tinha pensado algo relacionado a Sonserina...mas não sei...se quiserem podem dar sugestões...aliás agradeceria!**


	7. Capítulo 7: Bemvindos a Hogwarts

_**Capítulo 7 – Bem-vindos a Hogwarts…de novo.**_

_Vladmir Lemus o grande Ministro do Ministério da Magia, estava em uma reunião com todos os funcionários mais importantes do Ministério._

_Senhor Douglas! Cada vez mais trouxas estão tendo consciência do nosso mundo! Há sites trouxas, fã-clubes...! E um maldito de um haker trouxa conseguiu quebrar sua magia e entrar no nosso sistema...temos que tomar uma atitude!_

_Vladmir falava furioso e preocupado. Era negro, alto, forte e muito atraente. Era brincalhão e simpático, mas quando estava em reunião com coisas realmente importantes, ficava sério e parecia uma muralha intransponível._

_Portanto, quero todos usando suas cabecinhas 24 horas por dia pensando numa decisão, não temporária, permanente! Para acabarmos com esses enxeridos..._

_De repente todos na sala ouviram uma garota chamando pelo Ministro, fazendo-o parar seu discurso. E logo em seguida uma multidão gritar algo incompreensível..._

_Mas que diabos é isso? – Vladmir exclamou, indo em direção à janela. Quando viu que um grupo grande de pessoas estavam em frente ao prédio, suspirou, fechou os olhos e disse cansado: – Jonathan, vá chamar os seguranças! Fale para eles perguntarem o que eles querem, que eu já vou vê-los._

_O senhor vai dar atenção a eles? – Jonathan perguntou._

_Claro! Não é a mim que estão chamando? Vá logo, homem._

_Cinco seguranças apareceram 10 minutos depois._

_Quem é o chefe... – um dos guardas perguntou olhando em volta – ...disso?_

_Luciene e Lily se apresentaram._

_Vocês duas – apontou para elas – venham comigo. O Ministro quer falar-lhes._

_As duas entraram, passaram por outros guardas, deixaram suas varinhas com um deles e passaram por uma porta com crachás de visitantes._

_Adentraram em um grande espaço, no centro um enorme chafariz de duendes e outras coisas. Mas as meninas estavam muito ocupadas para notarem algo mais._

_Depois de saírem do elevador sem notarem em que andar estavam, foram para uma das inúmeras portas que havia num longo corredor._

_A sala de reuniões era grande, escura e agora vazia. Um homem sentava na cabeceira da grande mesa retangular, cheio de aviõezinhos de papel voando em volta dele._

_Reclamações e trabalho...nada de um elogio ou agradecimento...nem um "obrigado Vlad, você faz um bom trabalho"... – se queixava Vladmir enquanto abria um dos aviões._

_Senhor...aqui estão as senhoritas que estão chefiando a bagunça..._

_Passeata. – Lily concertou o segurança._

_Passeata... – o homem repetiu mau-humorado, entre dentes._

_Oh por favor...entrem e sentem-se._

_Após o convite, o Ministro dispensou o segurança e olhou pela primeira vez, suas visitantes._

_Pois não senhoritas...?_

_Evans._

_Willians._

_Muito bem. O que querem de mim?_

_Bem... – Lily começou insegura, mas logo se soltou – é que dois amigos nossos foram expulsos injustamente do nosso colégio Hogwarts, e queremos uma revisão de conceitos._

_Hum...são os senhores... – olhando em um papel – Potter e Black, não?_

_Sim, senhor. – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo._

_Bem, esses senhores já passaram dos limites. Sei que, deveria ser o professor Dumbledore a tomar uma atitude, mas achei que já era mais do que necessário o Ministério intervir. Os dois juntos possuem mais que 200 detenções! – Vladmir falava paciente, até divertido com a situação._

_Mas pode ter certeza que Dumbledore vai tomar uma atitude a altura deles, mas expulsa-los...não acha que é uma atitude muito...drástica? – Luciene falou, revoltada._

_Essas duas situações nunca haviam ocorrido, expulsão de Hogwarts – "Além de um caso a uns anos atrás", pensou, lembrando-se do caso de Hagrid. – e uma passeata de estudantes – riu o Ministro – mas..._

_Temos até um abaixo assinado... – Lily estendeu-lhe um monte de papel._

_Hum...percebo que eles são muito queridos... – falou pensativo sem pegar os papéis._

_Por favor, senhor... – Lu disse, pedante._

_Pois bem...vou chamá-los aqui._

_Então, apertou um botão e chamou novamente o segurança mau-humorado._

_Chame os meninos Potter e Black aqui, Steve._

_Sim senhor._

_Depois de mais alguns minutos, uma explosão pequena se ouviu no lado de fora da porta antecedendo a entrada de Sirius, James e o segurança Steve com os cabelos chamuscados._

_Hum...eles não me parecem que vão se comportar. – Vladmir falou tentando segurar o riso enquanto observava o seu empregado saindo resmungando._

_Desculpe senhor, foi um acidente._

_Sirius e James sentaram-se ao lado das meninas. Lily virou nervosa e vermelha para os dois._

_Nós viemos até aqui para vocês voltarem para Hogwarts, e vocês, logo diante do Ministro, explodem a cara do segurança?!_

_Já dissemos que foi um acidente, Lily! – James sorriu._

_Esquecemos que tinha sobrado um daqueles chicletes de bomba que usamos nas abóboras. Acabamos oferecendo para ele "acidentalmente". – Sirius falava tentando se controlar para não rir. _

_Sei..._

_Meninos – o homem gigante na frente dos quatro parecia não ter ouvido a conversa, apesar de estar com um sorriso meio de lado. – essas lindas jovens conseguiram que vocês fossem aceitos de volta à Hogwarts. Confesso que antes eu nem havia pensado nisso direito...estava muito atarefado e...bem, em todo caso, bem-vindos de volta._

_James e Sirius quase beijaram o sorridente Ministro._

_Mas lembre-se. Acho bom se comportarem. Vou escrever uma carta para Alvo e dizer que, apesar de vocês estarem voltando, vão ter que levar um bom castigo._

_O quarteto já ia saindo quando Vlad começou a rir e disse, mais para si mesmo do que para seus visitantes:_

_Sempre quis fazer aquilo com Steve..._

_**N.A.: Bem gente...descobri que acho que pus informação demais na nota passada...acho que falei sobre o meu Ministro da Magia...mas é só nesse que ele aparece ' . Mas ainda assim, espero que tenham gostado dele, que como devo ter dito é uma homenagem. **_

_**Ah! E obrigado mais uma vez a todos que lêem minha fic, e aquelas que continuam lendo mesmo minha depressão pós capítulo! Rs...**_

_**Valeu pelo apoio moral rs.**_

_**Até a próxima...**_

_**Ah! E eu já arranjei um castigo pros meus dois marotos ...é meio maluca...aliás, como toda fic em que penso, mas espero que gostem**_

_**Acho melhor eu parar de falar, se não me animo e acabo dizendo o que é!**_

_**Beijos.**_

_**OBS: Gente!!! Que autora má que sou! Quase que vou-me embora sem pedir desculpas e ter explicado o porquê de eu não ter postado semana passada!**_

_**É que minha velox tava falando que minha senha era incorreta, sendo que eu nem sabia qual era a dita senha!!!! Aí pedi para o meu pai ligar pra lá e até agora ele não ligou...malvado.**_

_**Só estou postando hoje, porque usei a desculpa de ter que fazer um trabalho, se não vocês iam ficar sem ler por mais uma semana...**_

_**Desculpinha.**_


	8. Capítulo 8 :Vingança, doce vingança

_**Capítulo 8 –Vingança, doce vingança. **_

Houve uma grande festa em Hogwarts. Todos ficaram muito felizes com a volta dos garotos. Quer dizer...quase todos.

- Que ridículo! Não teriam feito uma coisa dessas por mim. – Joan falou revoltada olhando para a festa no Salão Principal.

- Eu teria... – Luciene riu, olhando Sirius dançando e bebendo cerveja amanteigada.

- Aham...claro...

Sirius veio até Luciene e Joan e estendeu a mão para Lu.

- Posso falar com você, madame?

Levou a menina para um canto para poderem conversar em paz.

- Eu adorei o que fez por nós.

- Anh...bem...foi injusto o que fizeram.

Ficaram em silêncio se olhando.

- Você gosta mesmo de mim, não é? – Vendo que a menina não respondia, continuou – Olha...eu não posso dizer que te amo, pois estaria me enganando e te enganando. – Luciene baixou os olhos – Mas...eu gosto de você.

- Por causa de hoje? – Luciene perguntou meio desconfiada do sentimento repentino dele.

- Confesso que sim. Mas hoje te notei melhor...e se você quiser, podemos tentar nos conhecer melhor...quem sabe, não estou afirmando que vai, mas quem sabe...esse "gostar" não mude para algo maior?

Luciene não conseguia dizer nada, ficava aoenas olhando para o chão, vermelha. Sirius então, pegou no queixo dela, e a fez olhar em seus olhos. Seus lábios, assim como seus braços, se uniram.

* * *

- Lily! Você foi demais! – James sorriu erguendo a garota no ar pela cintura.

- Me ponha no chão, James. – Riu Lily.

- Hum...mudou de "Potter" para "James"?

Dessa vez, Lily nem ficou vermelha, de tão animada que estava. Pulou em cima de James o abraçando.

- Uau...acho que vou ser expulso mais vezes.

- Não acostuma não.

James então, se aproximou perigosamente de Lily na intenção de beija-la. Mas Lily, pôs uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada na frente e disse:

- Ops! Que sede! – E foi atrás de Sirius com o pretexto de que estava com saudades dele.

E lá se foi a ruiva a procura do fiel amigo de James, apenas para manter sua desculpa.

Chegando a um canto meio escuro do grande salão, já exausta de sua fuga...ops, procura, Lily sentou-se numa cadeira encostada na parede. Mas antes que pudesse ao menos pensar em qualquer coisa olhou para o lado e encontrou Sirius e Luciene aos beijos encostados na parede.

Tentou segurar um riso, mas apenas fez com que seus amigos percebessem sua presença.

- Ah...oi Lily...- Luciene coçou a cabeça sem graça.

- Por favor...não parem por minha causa...continuem.

Luciene, forçou um riso, deu tchau para os grifinórios e foi dar uma volta pelo salão.

Sirius sentou sorrindo. Inclinou a cadeira para trás, pôs as mãos na cabeça e olhou para Lily.

- O que foi? – Sirius perguntou rindo.

- Nada...estou olhando a festa...

- E você e o James?

O semblante de Lily se transformou e ficou calada. Resolveu novamente escapar do assunto, mudando-o.

- Vocês não vão fazer nada em relação ao Se...Snape?

- É mesmo! – Sirius bateu com a mão na testa. – A gente ainda não deu uma lição por ele ter nos dedurado...aquele Ranhoso...

Sirius levantou-se com raiva e foi até os outros três marotos que estavam sentados em frente a uma mesa, rindo de algumas pessoas na "festa".

- Ei! Aluado, Pontas e Rabicho...esquecemos de uma coisa muito importante. – Falou com tanta urgência, que os meninos ficaram preocupados.

- O que foi, Almofadinhas? – James indagou curioso.

- Esquecemos que o Seboso nos delatou para o Dumbledore...sobre as passagens...lembram?

- É mesmo! O que vamos fazer com ele? Tem que ser um bom castigo...

Os quatro pararam, pensando. O que poderiam fazer para que se vingassem? Não podia ser qualquer coisa...tinha que ser algo diferente do "habitual".

Depois de um tempo de silêncio, Sirius deu um sorriso bem maroto e falou com calma.

- Tenho uma idéia perfeita...

* * *

- James!!! – Lily veio ofegante atrás do garoto de cabelos arrepiados, que junto de Remus, estavam parados em frente a uma sala de aula, para, milagrosamente, assistirem a ela .

- Uau...isso é uma visão, Aluado, ou eu estou mesmo vendo um anjo ruivo voando em minha direção? – James sorriu falando alto, para que a menina ouvisse.

- Sem gracinhas, Potter!

- Ah legal...fui rebaixado novamente.

- Pra que a pressa, Lily? – Remus riu, não só da suada Lily, como também da cara de James por ouvir o nome "Potter" de novo.

- Vocês vão armar pro Snape, não é? – Lily sentou-se no chão cansada.

- Como sabe? – James olhou pros lados para ver se ninguém os ouvia.

- O Peter contou pra ela...ele me disse que ela sabe ser bem assustadora quando quer algo.

- E eu não sei? Já conheço esse rostinho bravo. E tinha que ser o Peter. Ele é um bom amigo, mas péssimo para guardar segredos...

- Bom, em todo o caso, vocês não podem completar esse plano! – A ruivinha dizia entre uma respiração e outra.

- E por que não?! – Remus e James exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Alguém jogou um feitiço de memória em vocês??? Vocês vão ter que viver de modo civilizado como todas as pessoas normais, agora. Não quer se expulso novamente, quer James?

- E você não quer que viremos um grupo de garotos chatos, que são quietinhos e respeitam todas as regras, quer Lily? – com um olhar de cachorro abandonado, James olhou para Lily. – Nenhum de nós irá conseguir sobreviver como bons samaritanos.

A professora McGonagal apareceu na porta da sala onde eles estavam, mandando-os entrarem para a aula, impedindo assim, de Lily argumentar mais.

* * *

Peter saía agora, da sala de poções, encontrando no lado de fora seu amigo Sirius. Começaram a andar normalmente em direção a sua primeira aula do dia. Como já estavam atrasados, nem se preocuparam em apertar os passos e iam conversando alegremente.

- A poção está com você, Rabicho?

- Aham... – Peter tirou do bolso um frasco com um líquido dentro.

- Ótimo. Seboso vai ter uma surpresinha...não esqueça de nada, Rabicho. Nenhum detalhe.

* * *

Após a aula de Transfiguração, James e Remus foram até seus outros dois amigos para saberem as novidades, já que conversar ou passar bilhetes na aula da McGonagal era praticamente como se pedissem para levar detenções.

- Tudo pronto? – James sorriu.

- Tudo. – Sirius correspondeu o sorriso com um ar de triunfo.

* * *

Severo Snape, todos os dias durante o intervalo entre o primeiro e o segundo tempo, ia até a cozinha e obrigava os elfos-domésticos a lhe darem todos os tipos de comida que ele quisesse, já que sempre acordava tarde demais para o café da manhã. E os Marotos sabiam disso. Graças a um pequeno ratinho fuxiqueiro.

Aliás, esse mesmo rato, esperava escondido atrás do fogão da cozinha, a aparição do seu inimigo.

Peter torcia que Snape chegasse logo, pois tanta comida ali, era quase impossível resistir.

Finalmente, a porta da cozinha se abriu e um garoto de cabelos pretos oleosos e nariz grande, surgiu por detrás da porta com ar de superior.

Logo estava cercado por elfos-domésticos e comidas.

Era a deixa de Peter.

Sem que ninguém o percebesse, Peter, com um frasquinho preso por uma corda no seu corpo, subiu no balcão onde estava uma grande taça dourada com abundante suco de abóbora.

Com seus dentinhos afiados, arrebentou a corda, abriu a rolha que tampava o frasco, e derramou todo o seu conteúdo na bebida.

Como por magia, na mesma hora Snape, com a boca cheia de pão de queijo, pegou a taça que continha o suco modificado. E em seguida, imediatamente depois do primeiro gole, Snape caiu no chão desacordado, como em um longo sono.

O animago gorducho, voltou então a sua forma de humano e carregou o corpo dorminhoco de Snape para fora.

Os outros três Marotos, esperavam ansiosamente, escondidos ali perto.

- Pessoal. Tudo deu certo.

- Ótimo. Parabéns Rabicho. Sua parte já acabou. Agora é com a gente. – Sirius falou, puxando Snape com a ajuda dos outros.

Foram em direção ao Salão Principal, vazio.

- Agora o "Grand Finalle".

* * *

A hora do almoço chegou. Os alunos, exaustos e famintos com a grande carga de coisas para estudarem por causa dos NIEMs, foram em peso para o Salão Principal onde uma grande surpresa os aguardava.

As primeiras pessoas a entrarem, pararam meio espantadas, chamando a atenção dos que estavam atrás e não viam a cena deprimente mais ainda assim divertida.

Os Marotos, óbvio, estavam entre os primeiros a entrarem no grande salão. Não perderiam por nada isso.

Cinco minutos depois, todos os alunos de Hogwarts estavam parados em pé no meio do salão olhando para a mesma direção.

A cena que viam era a seguinte:Severo Snape estava deitado adormecido, em cima da mesa dos professores, os cabelos sebosos estavam rosa(idéia de última hora de James) e o mais impressionante: só de cueca.

Estavam todos ainda em estados de choque, sem nem se atreverem a rir.

Mas quando, afinal, Snape acordou e viu a situação que estava, o salão inteiro explodiu em risadas.

Quando finalmente percebeu que não era um sonho, Snape tentou sair correndo muito vermelho. Mas assim que chegava a uma das portas – que não precisavam passar pela turba – elas se fechavam "acidentalmente".

Após uns dez minutos, que para o menino mais se parecia com horas, o burburinho, as risadas e as gozações acabaram com a entrada de Dumbledore.

Todos os outros professores já estavam ali desde o primeiro momento, mas ainda assim não haviam conseguido controlar os alunos. Apenas com a entrada do bondoso diretor, todos resolveram se controlar e sentar-se em seus lugares.

Depois da última pessoa se calar, Dumbledore resolveu falar:

- _Madame Ponfrey, por favor, leve o senhor Snape para colocar uma roupa decente, e depois o leve para a enfermaria para ver se tira essa cor rosa dos cabelos. – tentou sorrir amigavelmente para o garoto furioso, que não o correspondeu. Olhou depois para frente e para quatro meninos em particular na mesa da Grifinória. – Senhores Black, Potter, Lupin e Petgrew, por favor venham ao meu escritório após o almoço. _

_Os meninos se entreolharam alegres. Sabiam que poderiam ser expulsos de novo, mas pelo menos tinham se vingado. _

_

* * *

_

**N.A.: Bem gente, finalmente concertei o problema da minha velox ontem, então se o destino e a vida permitirem de agora em diante, vou tentar postar direitinho, toda sexta.**

_**Vou fazer um comentário sobre esse capítulo: não sei se gostaram, mas eu particularmente gosto, porque mostra que, mesmo os Marotos estarem com a corda no pescoço não desistem de ser eles mesmos e também porque é uma vingança, simples mas legal(acho eu), contra o safado do seboso.**_

_**E agora um comentário sobre a fic: espero que ainda estejam gostando e para deixarem vocês com vontade: aqui no site está ainda no capítulo 8, mas eu já estou terminando ela!!! Para ser mais exata, falta um capítulo, acho...**_

_**Eu poderia parar de tortura-los e por tudo aqui logo, mas...gosto de deixar esse suspense. Sou má eu sei, mas pensem por um lado: se resolverem se revoltar contra mim e me matarem, nunca vão acabar de ler a fic! Então é só terem paciência...**_

_**Agradecimentos: **_

_**Thati**_

_**Mel Black Potter**_

_**Lilys Riddle**_

_**E àquelas pessoas, que mesmo que não têm mais feito reviews pra mim (mandem reviews por favor...eu sou uma garota que necessito de atenção), gosto de agradecer...nunca se sabe né? Às vezes estão lendo a fic, mas não estão respondendo.**_

_**Beijinhos a todos!**_


	9. Capítulo 9 :Ruim em Hogwarts, pior fora

Capítulo 9 – Ruim em Hogwarts, pior fora de Hogwarts. 

-Vocês enlouqueceram???? Por que fizeram isso com Snape?! – Lily parecia um vulcão preste a explodir. E ai de quem se metesse na frente.  
-Ele mereceu! – Sirius tentou se justificar.  
-Mas ainda assim...vocês é que vão acabar sendo prejudicados. – Luciene olhava paciente para os meninos. Sempre adorava as brincadeiras dos deles, mas aquela foi a melhor. Nunca gostou de Snape. -Não importa. Pelo menos ele vai aprender a não mexer mais com a gente!! – Apesar de feliz pelo que fizeram, uma crescente raiva subia a cabeça de James. Por que diabos, Lily defendia tanto aquele Seboso? O idiota que sempre a chamava de sangue-ruim.  
-Bem...agora temos que ir ver Dumbledore, Lily. Já ouvimos sermões demais de uma só pessoa. – Remus disse.  
-Sim...agora temos que ir ver o professor e honrá-lo com a nossa presença. – Sirius suspirou, fingindo cansaço.

* * *

Novamente o escritório de Dumbledore. Isso já estava virando rotina. Já conheciam de cor cada coisa, onde ficava cada livro, quadro e entre outros.  
Mas dessa vez, uma coisa não estava em seu lugar. Essa coisa era Dumbledore.  
Após dizerem a senha dessa semana "Leprechauns", subiram a escada e adentraram no escritório, para encontrar...nada. Onde estaria o professor?  
Sirius, James, Remus e Peter, sem saber onde esperar, resolveram se sentar em frente à mesa do professor.  
Apenas, uns minutos depois, a vice-diretora, a professora McGonagal, apareceu.  
-Quanto tempo, não? Apenas alguns dias.  
-Onde está o professor Dumbledore? – Remus resolveu perguntar para saciar sua curiosidade.  
-Estará chegando logo, logo. Ele foi na enfermaria para visitar seu colega Severo Snape, senhores. – Olhou severa para todos – E também trazer uma pessoa aqui, que vai ser o castigo de vocês.  
Ninguém falou mais nada. Os quatro ficaram tentando imaginar quem poderia ser esse castigo.  
Realmente, pouco tempo depois, Dumbledore apareceu trazendo...Lily.  
-Ela vai ser nosso castigo?! – James perguntou sorrindo, pensando o quão maravilhosa era essa punição.  
-Sim senhores. – Dumbledore sorriu, igualando-se a Lily. Ninguém falava nada. Três dos Marotos ficavam imaginando, mas como Lily poderia ser o castigo deles! James apenas continuava a sorrir abobalhadamente, enquanto Dumbledore, McGonagal e Lily, na opinião de Sirius, só continuavam em silêncio para eles se deliciarem com a expressão de espanto dos meninos.  
Finalmente, Dumbledore começou a falar.  
-Bem, como já notaram, quando chegaram no colégio, não foram devidamente punidos como a carta do Senhor Ministro Lumus invocava, mas agora iremos anunciar a detenção.  
Dumbledore deu mais uma pausa, para criar mais expectativa.  
-Irão ter aulas extras com a senhorita Evans todos os dias após as aulas e.  
-O que?? Aulas extras??? – Sirius desesperou-se.  
-Mas os treinos de quadribol da Grifinória são feitos depois do almoço!! – James disse nervoso, sem saber se escolhia o quadribol ou o precioso tempo a mais com a ruiva.  
-O horário poderá ser alternado... – antes que James suspirasse aliviado, Dumbledore continuou – se Lily permitir.  
Não precisaram olhar para o sorriso de Lily, para saber que o trato não seria feito.  
-Além disso, vocês irão ficar a serviço de nosso querido zelador Filch.  
-"Querido" não é bem a palavra... -...e fazer o que ele mandar. – Continuou, como se Sirius não houvesse se anunciado.  
-"Só" isso? – perguntou Sirius.  
-A terceira coisa, tenho certeza que a senhorita Evans terá o prazer de lhes comunicar. Estão dispensados.  
Os Marotos saíram da sala juntamente com a monitora-chefe.  
-Ei...até que os castigos não foram tão ruins.  
-Por enquanto, Aluado...por enquanto. – Sirius suspirou.  
-É. Você não viu a cara de prazer de Lily? – James disse, sonhador.  
Remus ia abrir a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas o que ele falaria, ninguém nunca soube, pois nesse momento Lily saiu da sala do diretor de Hogwarts.  
-Lily!!! O que você vai fazer com a gente? – Sirius falou, fechando os olhos para esperar a bomba.  
-Bem.  
-Espera! Antes que comece a dizer nosso próximo castigo...por favor, Lily!!! Mude a hora das aulas! Eu e o Sirius temos treinamento de Quadribol!!!! – James quase gritou e ficou sacudindo Lily.  
-Ei! Para com isso garoto!! Você que tanto corre atrás de mim, vai trocar umas aulas extras comigo por quadribol!  
Assim que terminou de falar isso, Lily tapou a boca. Mas já era tarde.  
-Opa! Senti um leve tom de ciúmes... – Sirius sorriu se apoiando na parede – É isso mesmo? Lily Evans está com ciúmes por James Potter troca-la pelo jogo!  
-Claro que não, Black! – Lily negou, mas sem conseguir esconder a vermelhidão que subia pela sua face. – Estou apenas.  
-Não tente se concertar, Evans! Confesse! Confesse que você está doidinha pelo nosso querido amigo Pontas.  
-Psiu Sirius...se eu fosse você não a irritaria tanto. Ainda temos um castigo a receber. – Remus cochichou. -Lembrou bem, Remus! Está na hora de dizer o terceiro castigo. – Os três meninos olharam para Sirius, como se este fosse o culpado pela mais nova detenção. – Bem...normalmente Dumbledore não aceitaria esse tipo de castigo, mas eu consegui faze-lo me apoiar.  
Os três engoliram em seco. Se era uma coisa inviável por Dumbledore, então deveria ser mesmo uma tortura!  
-Bem meninos, acho melhor que a partir do mês que vem, vocês comecem a fazer as malas.  
-Malas?! – Disseram os quatro em uníssono. -Sim! Porque a partir do mês que vem, vocês vão se mudar para o dormitório da Sonserina.  
-O QUE?! – Novamente o coral se exaltou.  
-Isso é impossível, Lily! – James exclamou embasbacado. -É...se somos divididos por casa e dormitório, há uma razão pra isso...Dumbledore nunca permitiria essa sua decisão! – Remus falou rindo, mas assim como o amigo, meio impressionado com a notícia.  
-Bem...como falei, usei meus métodos e ele acabou cedendo... – Olhava com um ar triunfador. – Tchau meninos. Aproveitem esses últimas semanas de diversão.  
Enquanto a ruiva se afastava sorrindo, os meninos se desesperavam.  
-James Potter!!!!!! Que gênio a sua amada tem, heim??? – Sirius gritava – Mas você tem que fazer alguma coisa!! Não podemos dormir no mesmo lugar que o Malfoy e o Seboso dormem!  
-Ei ei ei!! Por que EU tenho que fazer alguma coisa!  
-Por que só você pode domar aquela fera.  
-...e provavelmente, se vocês namorarem ela vai esquecer essa conversa... – Peter comentou.  
-Ok, vocês podem estar certos, mas como vou fazer isso? – James abaixou a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que bagunçava os seus já arrepiados cabelos.  
-Hum... – Remus suspirou pensativo. – Bom...se você conseguisse ter aulas particulares com ela, talvez conseguisse. Se vocês não perceberam, Lily já demonstra tolerância por James, há algum tempo. O que é um grande avanço.  
-Sim! Aluado está certo...você poderia continuar a enche-la sobre o quadribol. Aí, se ela liberar a gente desse horário, vamos tentar convence-la de que também não podemos em todos os outros horários que ela sugerir. Até que, finalmente ela concorde em aulas separadas.  
-Sinceramente Almofadinhas...como você tem essas idéias? – James perguntou ainda de cabeça baixa, desacreditado no estranho plano de Sirius.  
-Genial, não? – Sirus sorriu.  
-É, gênio? E se ela não liberar a gente? – James olhou paro o amigo, com um olhar meio irônico, meio interessado.  
-Bem...a gente pensa em algo.  
-Acho que pode dar certo. Vale a pena tentar...não temos mesmo o que perder mais. – Se animou, Remus.  
-Só o quadribol... – James disse para logo em seguida Sirius concordar. 


	10. Capítulo 10 : Lily X Quadribol

**Capítulo 10 – Lily X Quadribol **

- Bom dia, garotos!

Uma sorridente Lily veio ao encontro dos quatro Marotos naquela manhã de quarta-feira. Mas a cara dos meninos logo fechou-se ao se depararem com a ruiva.

- Ah...olá você... – Sirius suspirou, virando-se de frente para a mesa, onde anteriormente estava sentado de lado, "conversando" com Luciene.

- Bom dia, querida! – quem respondeu, logicamente, era o único feliz em vê-la.

- Por que essas caras? Não estão felizes que hoje teremos nossa primeira aula extra? – Lily falou, ignorando totalmente o "querida" de James.

- Você é maligna, sabia? – Sirius fechou a cara num tom ameaçador. – Tem esse rostinho de anjo, mas na verdade é um demônio em forma de pessoa.

Todos que estavam na conversa, riram.

- Poxa Lily...mude o horário das aulas...por favor...já não basta perder quadribol por essas aulas, ainda temos a detenção do Filch e mês que vem teremos a nossa tortura final...

- Olha James...tudo bem...hum...que tal então às 7:00? Uma hora antes da detenção com o Filch?

- Ihhh! Eu to com problemas em Transfiguração e a McGonagal marcou exatamente nessa hora, umas aulinhas extras. – Peter sorriu como se desculpando.

Lily suspirou.

- Depois do treino?

- Estaremos super cansados, e ainda tenho muitos trabalhos acumulados de Poções, pois faltamos muito nas últimas semanas. – Com a cara mais sonsa do mundo, Sirius olhou tranqüilamente para Lily, como se estudar fosse normal entre eles.

- Se não matassem tanto as aulas, não teriam acumulado trabalho...antes da janta?

- Anh...sinto muito Lily, mas aí quem não pode sou eu...também relaxei um pouco nos estudos por causa dessas más influências...e escolhi essa hora para estudar. Porque estou descansado e tudo o mais... – Remus falou, enquanto bebia um copo de suco de abóbora.

- Mas então, ou teremos que "infelizmente" sacrificar o querido quadribol, ou terão aulas separadas... – Disse fechando os olhos para manter a paciência.

- Hum...eu voto na aula particular! – James sorriu levantando o braço.

- Ídem! – o cachorrinho do grupo confirmou.

- Por mim tanto faz... – Remus e Peter responderam o mesmo.

- Ok então...que horas...? – Cansada, a menina estendeu o braço para pegar uma torrada, mas assim que tocou em uma, toda a comida desapareceu, anunciando a hora das aulas.

- Para mim pode ser antes da detenção com o Filch.

- Ok Potter...Black?

- Hum...qualquer hora...contando que eu não perca o dia inteiro nisso...

- E eu? Que vou ter que perder meu dia também?

Ficou resolvido então que Remus e Petter estudariam no primeiro horário combinado, nas segundas, quartas e sextas. Sirius ficaria com antes da janta e James depois, ambos às terças, quintas e sábados.

Tentaram argumentar que sábado era um dia sagrado para os Marotos, mas como já não estavam em posição de reclamar muito, logo desistiram.

* * *

Durante a aula de Adivinhação, Lily havia voltado para o Salão Comunal, juntamente com suas amigas, as gêmeas Mary Ann e Betty, que só arranjaram qualquer desculpa para acompanhar a menina até o dormitório.

- Fala Lily!!! Por favor!! Como foi que você fez para o Dumbledore deixar os meninos irem para a Sonserina?? – Mary Ann suplicava pela milésima vez.

- Eles não vão para a Sonserina...só vão dormir lá por uns dias...E como vocês já sabem disso?

- O'Connor nos contou...ele ficou ouvindo vocês conversarem, porque ficou com medo de você impedir seus melhores jogadores de quadribol de treinar...até te ameaçou de morte... – Betty riu.

- Agora diz, Lily!

- Eu já falei!! Usei meus métodos, Mary.

- Isso já sabemos...queremos saber quais foram...

- Ok, ok... – Lily sentou-se na cama com seus pergaminhos a mão, derrotada. – Eu expliquei para o professor que, a união entre nossos alunos é muito importante...assim como o Torneio Tribruxo, o que eu estava sugerindo, era apenas para o entendimento de todos, para ver se finalmente, compartilhando o mesmo dormitório eles se entendiam. Principalmente com o Snape...talvez eles se entendessem mais...algo do tipo...

- Não acredito que ele caiu nessa! – Betty falou, exasperada.

- Sim...falei mais coisas também...mas agora, realmente precisamos ir a aula.

Dizendo isso, pôs um fim a discussão e com a curiosidade das meninas.

* * *

- Sinceramente...adivinhação é uma coisa ridícula...por que mesmo fazemos essa aula, se podemos escolher outras? – Sirius olhou para os amigos ao seu lado, entediado.

- Ah...Almofadinhas...também não sei...acho que é porque faltava uma aula para preencher os nosso horários...ou era Adivinhação, ou Herbologia.

- E por que não Herbologia, Aluado?

- Porque pelo menos, em Adivinhação podemos conversar de todas as formas, sem sermos advertidos...a professora acha que estamos falando do nosso futuro...

De repente, uma cascata de cabelos dourados, caiu em cima da mesa de Sirius. Era Luciene, que se esticava para frente, entregando aos meninos um pedaço de pergaminho e o Profeta Diário daquela manhã.

Sirius abriu o papel.

Vocês viram o profeta diário hoje? Abram na página 12...está falando sobre uma certa revolução de estudantes...

Na mesma hora, os quatro estenderam o jornal por sobre a mesa e abriram na página doze.

"Há dois dia atrás, na Segunda-feira, dia 9, o senhor Ministro da Magia Vladmir Lumus, estava em uma reunião muito importante, quando ouviu um barulho ao lado de fora do Ministério.

Acontece, que este, ao abrir a janela, deparou-se com uma cena que o mundo bruxo não via desde a Revolta dos Abortos: uma turba de estudantes enfurecida com a expulsão de dois alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Os alunos, ambos de famílias conhecidas, ricas e influentes, são James Potter, 17, filho de Alan Potter, - sócio do banqueiro Edgar Grow, Fundador do Banco Grigontes; e Sirius Black, 18, que contém uma enorme árvore genealógica, também muito conhecida.

Apesar da Revolução não ter sido muito grande, e muitos dos bruxos nem se deram conta dela, foi uma coisa tão inédita, que se está sendo decidido, se esse acontecido, virará ou não mais um fato histórico, incluído na matéria História da Magia.

Gary McFild."

Ao lado da história, uma grande foto, que mostrava uma multidão gigante em frente ao Ministério.

- Uau!!! Não acredito...podemos virar história!!! – James exclamou, esquecido da professora ali presente.

- Eu não acredito que falaram que "não foi muito grande, e que muitos bruxos nem tomaram consciência dela"! Fala sério! Deveríamos estar na primeira página...e não quase no fim do jornal... – Sirius reclamava contrariado.

- Ei Almofadinhas...mas olhe pelo lado bom! Os Marotos podem ficar conhecidos! – Remus falou, animado.

- Com licença meninos, mas se não querem prestar atenção, poderiam pelo menos fazer isso em voz baixa? – A professora disse para logo em seguida retomar suas aulas.

* * *

No dia seguinte após o jantar, seria a aula de James com Lily. A aula com Sirius, havia acabado de terminar e Lily já havia saído desesperada para jantar e depois encontrar com James.

Sirius ainda continuava sozinho na vazia sala de aula para terminar um gigante exercício que a "professorinha" havia passado.

Já havia desistido de entender, quando, enquanto acabava de guardar seus livros e anotações, a porta da sala se abriu.

- Ola Sirius. – Joan sorriu.

- Hum...olá... – Sirius olhou sem muito interesse, para a menina. – Está procurando algo?

- Sim...mas já achei... – Disse, se encaminhando na direção dele. – Não está lembrado de mim?

- Você não é amiga da minha namorada?

- Namorada? Então já estão namorando? – A menina exclamou fechando a cara. – Mas não tem problema...o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente, não é?

- Do que está falando garota? – Sirius fez menção de levantar-se mas foi impedido por Joan, que pôs suas mãos nas pernas de Sirius e se inclinando sobre ele.

- Sabe...namorar uma garota como a Luciene é muito chato...é uma pessoa muito certinha e que se faz de santa...

- Pode apostar que ela é melhor que você, que se faz de amiga dela e está dando em cima de mim... – Falou aborrecido com a audácia de Joan, apesar da visão da bela menina tão perto e com saia tão curta estava tentadora.

Joan levantou-se irritada com a ofensa, mas ao ouvir passos conhecidos no corredor, fingiu tropeçar para trás e se jogou nos braços de Sirius.

- Ops...

- Por favor...pode sair de cima de mim, antes que eu faça uma besteira...?

- Eu gostaria que você fizesse essa besteira... – ela riu.

- A besteira seria te derrubar no chão... – dito e feito. Logo Joan estava ao chão com cara de susto. Mas logo que sentiu a porta abrindo-se, puxou Sirius também para o chão o agarrando, antes que o Maroto pudesse fazer algo.

- Joan? Você está aí? Você não queria falar comi...

Luciene então, viu a cena e estancou em estado de choque.

Sirius imediatamente empurrou a garota e correu para a namorada.

- Lu! Por favor...antes de tomar qualquer atitude...não fui eu e...

Um estalido de um tapa soou. Luciene olhou furiosa para o rosto de Sirius, e logo em seguida para sua "melhor amiga" e uma lágrima teimosa pulou de seus olhos, antes que saísse correndo para o seu dormitório.

* * *

- Ei Lily...acabou o jantar...hora da nossa aula, não? – James sorriu de um jeito maroto.

A menina nada disse, apenas resmungou algo em concordância. Estava mais nervosa do que o normal com ele, porque, além de ter que ficar uma hora sozinha com James, ele estava irritantemente belo hoje. Parece que havia feito de propósito!

O fim do jantar chegou e o casal dirigiu-se para a mesma sala onde havia sido a aula anterior.

Agora estava vazia novamente.

- Bem...vamos começar com Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – Lily, ainda vermelha e sem olhar para James, disse folheando seu livro.

- Essa matéria eu sou bom...poderíamos ir para História da Magia...

Lily não resistiu em olhar para ele. Achava que invés de realmente sugerir uma matéria, iria dizer alguma gracinha.

- Pode ser...

Começaram a aula normalmente, como se James fosse o aluno mais aplicado de Hogwarts. Mas depois de quase meia hora...era tempo de agir.

- Hey Lily...isso que eu escrevi está certo? – James perguntou olhando pro exercício, concentrado.

- Leia.

James, então, usou seu olhar de envergonhado sem dizer nada. Lily riu e foi até ele.

- Está certo James! Parabéns! – Sorrindo, olhou para ele. Após longos minutos os dois se entreolharam sem nada dizer ou fazer. Então, James desviou o olhar e disse:

- Então vamos para Transfiguração?

Mais uma vez Lily se assustou. Ele não tentara nada?! Ainda mais depois daquele clima perfeito? Que estranho...e o mais estranho é que a ruiva gostou dessa atitude dele e sorriu.

- Ok.

Após a aula, Lily foi para seu dormitório e os quatro Marotos se encontraram novamente para a detenção com o Filch.

- Que dia cansativo! – Remus reclamou.

- Que dia maravilhoso! – Suspirou James pensativo.

- Que dia horroroso... – Sirius grunhiu, sem que ninguém entendesse.

- É... – Peter concordou com todos.

- Mas por que temos que ter essa detenção também? Vocês que iam receber castigo no lugar da expulsão...não nós. – Remus falou apontando para si mesmo e Peter.

- Ué...em compensação mês que vem, vocês não vão ter que ir para o dormitório sonserino. – James disse ainda sorrindo avoado.

Chegaram a sala do zelador Filch, e assim que o homem viu-os, sorriu.

- Ora, ora...vocês são meus por meia hora...

Os quatro se olharam. Esse ano seria inesquecível.

* * *

**N.A.: Bem gente...no capítulo passado eu não postei minha nota, porque estava toda enrolada, tendo que estudar e tal, e ainda tava difícil achar a minha colega no msn para eu passar a fic para ela, porque ela não estava entrando...e se eu pensasse muito ia acabar não postando de novo! Então preferi fazer comentário sobre esse capítulo e o anterior aqui nesta única nota mesmo.**

**Mas não vai ficar muito grande mesmo, porque não há muito o que comentar..**

**Só queria dizer...espero que tenham gostado do cap. passado!!! Gostaram do castigo que eles receberam? Foi a minha amiga Carol (minha xará) que sugeriu!! Não conseguia mesmo pensar em algo pior para os Marotos do que isso rsrs.**

**Bem, e sobre esse cap.: é agora que começa a andar os planos para o James e a Lily ficarem juntos, por isso não precisam se preocupar...o fim está próximo! (não sei se isso é bom o ruim...)**

**Só para avisar: tinha dito que estava no último cap. né? Mas lembrem-se que também disse que tenho sérios problemas com finais, e achei que o meu final não era bem um final e sim um pré-final...por isso resolvi escrever mais um capítulo. Talvez termine no 17.**

**Perguntinha: eu esqueci de um detalhe importante e sou meio preguiçosa para pesquisar sobre isso...o ano escolar lá em Hogwarts termina quando??? Esqueci ´ **

**Agora última coisa: por favoooooooooooor!!! Me escrevam!!! Se não, como vou saber se estou escrevendo para o nada ou não?? Preciso saber se estou recebendo atenção rs..**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Lilys Riddle (ah e sim...sobre seu comentário sobre o Peter, eu adoro quando escrevo sobre os Marotos, dar indiretas ou diretas sobre as personalidades futuras deles...principalmente do Peter).**

**Mel Black Potter (tenha só mais um pouco de paciência, mas a coisa entre eles está andando...).**

**Thaty ( é isso aí...fiquei com pena deles também...mas sei que o fim é sempre bom...não o da J.K. infelizmente ).**


	11. Capítulo 11 :Confusões e “desconfusões”

**Capítulo 11 – Confusões e "desconfusões" **

Lilu acordara muito bem humorada com as lembranças do dia anterior. Levantou-se com pressa. Não sabia porque mas estava doida para descer para o café-da-manhã e se encontrar com os meninos... "os"? Eu quis dizer "o" menino.

- Bom dia Mary Ann! Bom dia Betty!

As gêmeas acordaram sonolentas e olharam no relógio.

- Já está pronta?! – Betty exclamou com os olhos impressionados.

- Claro! Quanto mais cedo melhor! – Lily sorriu.

- Deve ter acontecido algo ontem Betty, entre ela e o James. – Mary falou fingindo ainda dormir.

- Ei! – Lily pegou um travesseiro e tacou nas duas.

- O que eu fiz?? – Betty perguntou.

- Nada...mais mereceu também.

Mary Ann e Betty desistiram de dormir, mudaram a roupa desceram, com Lily o tempo todo as apressando.

O Salão Principal estava ainda um pouco vazio. Lily, Mary Ann e Betty sentaram-se então no lugar onde os Marotos sempre sentavam. Normalmente Lily tentaria se manter bem longe dali, mas não naquela manhã.

Finalmente – pela opinião de Lily – os garotos apareceram.

- Bom dia, meninas. – Saudou-as James.

- Bom dia! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ei! Vocês viram que amanhã vai ter o passeio a Hogsmead? Vocês vão? – Remus anunciou, olhando principalmente para o amigo e a ruiva.

- Ué...sempre vamos né? – James sorriu.

Novamente Lily levou um choque. Ele não perdia nunca uma oportunidade dessas! Mas invés de ficar feliz como no dia anterior, Lily de repente ficou deprimida. E se ele tivesse desistido dela?! Não agora! Logo agora que ela começara...começara o que?

Então Lily percebeu que não adiantava mentir para ninguém, nem mesmo para si, porque com esses pensamentos, ela percebeu que estava gostando de James Potter! E agora...ele já não a queria mais...

- Lily? Você está legal?

Confusa, olhou para James. Então notou que inconscientemente estava chorando! Mas afinal...o que estava acontecendo?!

Lily levantou e foi para o dormitório usando a desculpa de que estava cansada por causa das aulas.

- O que será que houve?! – James olhou preocupado para asamigasda menina, esperando uma resposta. Mas as duas apenas balançaram os ombros indicando que também não sabiam.

- Sirius...cadê a Lu? – Peter perguntou.

Novamente, Sirius resmungou algo ininteligível.

- O que aconteceu entre vocês? – preocupado, Remus perguntou.

- Terminamos... – disse abaixando a cabeça e pegando um pão doce pela metade, de seu prato.

- O que?! Já? O que houve? – Disseram os três.

- Ela me viu beijando a Joan...

- E por que, por Merlin, você fez isso?! – James perguntou pondo-se na posição do amigo. Não faria nunca isso com Lily!

- Eu não fiz de propósito...eu...

Mas Sirius não chegou a terminar suas desculpas pois o professor Flitiwick, apareceu.

- Bom dia meninos! A professora McGonagal me pediu para chama-los...o horário das aulas já passou a cinco minutos...

Então olharam em volta e notaram, surpresos, que só havia eles e mais alguns retardatários no salão. Por isso, seguindo o pequeno professor, marcharam em direção a aula de Feitiços.

* * *

Lily estava furiosa. Não queria ir a aula pois sabia que se encontrasse James Potter, seria capaz de esgana-lo por brincar com seus sentimentos!

Sentada em sua cama lia um livro sem realmente prestar atenção nas letras.

- Mas que diabos! Amanhã vai ser o primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmead que ele não me convida!!! Quem ele pensa que é, para não me convidar? – resmungava irritada, sem nem mesmo notar a incoerência de seus pensamentos.

Parou para pensar. E se fossecom outro? Talvez James notasse que não deveria ter deixado de a convidar.

Por outro lado...se James a convidasse, só de raiva também diria NÃO!

Como nem mesmo estava se entendendo, fechou o grosso livro com um baque surdo e foi tomar banho, para passar todo o resto do dia enfurnada em seu dormitório. Só sairia para as aulas de Remus e Peter depois do almoço.

Aliás...pensando nisso! Era bem feito para James junto com Sirius – apesar de não ter culpa de nada – irem para Sonserina! E agora mais do que nunca ela queria isso...

- Uau...como estou vingativa hoje! – Suspirou assustada consigo mesma.

* * *

Mais uma menina estava em seu dormitório invés das aulas, naquela manhã.

Luciene, após gastar todo seu estoque de lágrimas, levantou-se de sua cama mudada de lugar recentemente, pois não suportaria mais dormir ao lado de Joan.

Estava agora ao lado de Vívian Keller, sua antiga amiga. Esta sim era uma pessoa maravilhosa!

Lembrava-se muito bem da namorada de seu primo Hugo DeLacour. Se aproximaram melhor, quando Lu foi a casa deste último a uns três anos. Já se conheciam de Hogwarts mas nunca tinham se falado muito bem.

Mas se distanciaram, quando Luciene apresentou Joan a Vívian. Vívian sorriu mas quando Joan saiu do recinto, Vi – como Lu a chamava – a orientou para tomar cuidado com Joan, pois não a achava com um ar muito confiável.

De início, Lu ignorou aos avisos e até começou a ignorar Vívian. Como poderia desconfiar de sua melhor amiga, que desde que tinham 8 anos, eram como unha e carne?!

Em Hogwarts, quando estava perdida entre os diversos novos alunos na escadaria, após olhar ao seu lado, reconheceu logo a amiga que se destacava de todos os primeiranistas por ser a mais alta entre todos. Suspirara aliviada na hora por finalmente reconhecer alguém e desde ali a amizade das duas só havia crescido.

Com esses pensamentos, Lu mais uma vez sentiu-se numa gigante depressão.

Nunca mais confiaria em ninguém...

* * *

- Lily?! Você realmente está prestando alguma atenção no que está nos ensinando? – Remus perguntou balançando a mão em frente a garota.

- Claro! – sacudiu a cabeça como se estivesse dormindo e despertara agora. – Por que?

- Nada...só que estávamos estudando Adivinhação e você passou a falar de trasgos. – Peter sorriu.

- É? Ah! Desculpem-me. Estou um pouco cansada...podemos terminar aqui? – e sem esperara a resposta, juntou seus livros e pôs em sua mochila. – Boa noite. – e saiu.

- Boa noite? São uma da tarde... – Peter olhou para o amigo que estava igualmente confuso.

Remus sugeriu que Peter fosse para o Salão Comunal encontrar Sirius e James, que ia atrás de Lily e depois os encontraria.

- O que está havendo com você, Lily?

- Nada... – sem olhar para ele, continuou andando.

- Não parece...

Então, a menina estancou e perguntou sem nem pensar duas vezes:

- Quer ir comigo a Hogsmead?

De início, Remus riu, mas vendo a seriedade da amiga, voltou a perguntar:

- Você realmente está legal? Olha...eu realmente não me importaria de ir com você a Hogsmead...você sabe disso...

- Tá bom...eu te conto o que está acontecendo... – Lily olhou para Remus, que viu surpreso os olhos marejados de Lily. – O James não gosta mais de mim, não é?

Surpreso, o garoto apenas piscou antes de responder.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Ele não me chamou para Hogsmead e quando estávamos sozinhos ontem na sala e ficamos perigosamente perto... – parou de falar e enrubesceu – ele não tentou me beijar!

- Mas... – riu-se Remus – normalmente você vira uma fera quando ele faz essas coisas, e sempre bate nele!

- É eu sei...mas...

- Lily...você está apaixonada pelo James... – não era uma pergunta. Remus confirmou isso com o famoso olhar que todos – com exclusão de Peter – os marotos tinham: levantou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso de lado.

- Eu...

Mas não tentou se defender ou argumentar...apenas baixou a cabeça em concordância.

- E por que não fala pra ele?

- O que?! Eu não! Depois de tantos foras, tapas, explosões, você acha mesmo que vou chegar na cara de pau e gritar: "Hey hey James! Sabia que eu te amo? Yupiii!!!" e dar saltinhos?

- Espera! Sirius...eu realmente escutei, o que eu acho que escutei?! – James que havia acabado de chegar e só ouviu as últimas palavras da ruiva, fingia desmaiar no colo de Sirius.

- Hum...parece que sim, Pontas! Finalmente a garota que mais odeia você se declarou! – Sirius brincava divertido.

- Do que vocês estão falando?! – o rosto de Lily parecia uma gigantesca bola de fogo com o perigo de explodir.

- A meu amor...sempre soube que um dia você ia mesmo cair com os meus encantos...mas nunca achei que ia se declarar dessa forma! Então vai mesmo comigo a Hogsmead?

- CLARO QUE NÃO!

E saiu bufando.

- Ela te ama cara... – Sirius sorriu.

* * *

- Você é bipolar Lily?– Mary Ann olhava assustada para a amiga, naquele sábado.

- É! Ontem não quis a aula e estava quase jogando seus sapatos em quem perguntasse o porquê, depois mais tarde, voltou muuuito vermelha e não quis conversar sobre nada, e agora está dando pulos e beijando até a Kimi... – Betty concordava com a irmã, enquanto segurava sua gata Kimi no colo.

- Eu pensava que você tinha alergia... – a outra gêmea falou pensativa.

- E tenho!!!

Lily se arrumava para o passeio a Hogsmead com um sorriso tão grande, que quem a olhasse acharia que estava prestes a devorar alguém.

- Vamos tomar café, migas? – sorriu Lily descendo as escadas.

- "Miga"?! – as garotas se entreolharam antes de seguir a "menina feliz".

O burburinho de sempre, reinava no salão.

As três sentaram-se ao lado dos garotos novamente.

- Bom dia Lilyzinha! – James tentou irrita-la.

- Bom dia, James! – sorriu. Olhou em volta e não notando Sirius resolveu perguntar por ele.

- Ele não vai a Hogsmead... – James respondeu ainda radiante pelo bom humor de Lily.

- Por que?

James deu de ombros, mesmo sabendo o motivo.

* * *

Sirius, apenas de calça, sentado sobre sua cama e encostado na cabeceira desta, fitava o teto pensativo.

Como Luciene podia não ter confiado nele? Ela não dizia que o amava? Quem ama confia...mesmo que todas as circunstâncias, ou mesmo quando seus olhos mostram outra coisa, tem que confiar em seu coração...

Pegou o livro de Remus e abriu em uma página. É! Era isso mesmo que estava escrito ali...Sorriu. Tinha conseguido gravar aquela frase estranha mais verdadeira...

Foi colocar o livro de volta ao malão de Aluado e lembrou-se de uma poção criada por eles no ano anterior, quando James quis invadir o dormitório feminino.

Hum...aquilo lhe dera uma idéia...

Correu ao malão de James e pegou "emprestado" sua capa e um frasco de poção que tinham feito a mais caso precisassem futuramente.

Após tomar a poção, pôs a capa de invisibilidade por sobre o corpo e correu para o alojamento dos Lufa-lufas.

- Legal...não sei a senha...e até que alguém resolva entrar ou sair, pode demorar mui...

Nem bem acabou de falar, um garoto ruivo de óculos saiu pela passagem. Antes de entrar, Sirius não pôde deixar de sorrir ao imaginar como aquele menino parecia-se com a mistura de Lily com James.

Subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino e abriu a porta.

Olhou em volta mas não encontrando ninguém já ia desistir, quando a porta do banheiro abriu-se e uma fumaça saiu juntamente com uma bela menina alta, com os cabelos loiros molhados a cair pelos ombros, e seu corpo encoberto com um lindo roupão lilás.

Sirius demorou o olhar nos traços da menina que a função do roupão quase não exercia direito. Mas então, antes que ela se despisse, Sirius saiu de seu esconderijo e apareceu em frente a Luciene que deu um grito assustada.

- O que pensa que está fazendo aqui?! – exclamou, puxando o roupão mais para si.

- Preciso falar com você...

- Mas eu não quero te escutar... – Luciene sentou-se na cama triste.

- Mas vai! – mesmo assustada pelo tom áspero do ex, Lu se propôs a ouvi-lo. – Eu nunca faria aquilo com você! Ela me agarrou no exato momento em que você entrou, por isso nem pude reagir...eu juro que nunca faria isso com você Lu...

Luciene deu um riso. Mas não como se realmente estivesse achando graça, mas sim um riso sarcástico, sem acreditar no que Sirius dizia.

- Por que não acredita em mim? – e então resolveu repetir as palavras já decoradas, mas não sem sentimento – Quem ama confia...mesmo quando tudo conspira contra você acreditar...

- Acontece que eu te amo sim...mas não consigo confiar em alguém que não me ama... – Disse,novamente com lágrimas aos olhos.

- Quem disse?

Luciene o olhou assustada, sem acreditar em seus ouvidos. Sirius se aproximou mais da garota, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Lembra quando eu disse para tentarmos, pois talvez o "gostar" se tornasse algo mais? Então...eu te amo Luciene Willians.

Puxou-a mais para perto, envolvendo-a num abraço e depois a beijou delicadamente.

Após alguns minutos assim, finalmente se soltaram.

Luciene sorrindo, disse brincalhona:

- Uau...como você passou de gostar a amar rápido...!

- Eu também pensei que fosse demorar...mas percebi o que sentia depois que pensei que fosse te perder...

Se beijaram novamente.

- Acho melhor você se apressar, ou então iremos perder o passeio...

* * *

**N.A.: Bem...ainda estou numa bruta dúvida em qual capítulo acabo...eu tinha dito que ia acabar no 17 e não no 16 como previra, mas aí veio minha amiga me dizer que o meu 16 tá com clima de desfecho... o que eu faço?????? Acho que vou deixar a magia de Hogwarts me levar e ver no que dá rsrs.**

**A parada de a Lily aparecer mais: não se preocupe Lilyalissa, é que, vou confessar, não sou obcecada por histórias Lily/James. Eu gosto, claro. Mas prefiro histórias que englobem todos os Marotos ou pelo menos dois (como a minha fic). **

**Mas para vocês que gostam do casal fofo Potter: depois de terminada essa fic, já vou começar uma nova em primeira pessoa e a principal será...TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN!!! Lily! rs **

**Mas não sei se vocês gostam, porque não vai ser em Hogwarts e etcs. Vai ser em UA. **

**Tive essa idéia quando estava indo pro colégio com muito sono(é incrível os meus momentos de escritora...sempre tenho idéias em momentos estranhos...às vezes eu tenho num sonho, ou quando estou com insônia, teve uma que eu tive quando estava indo tomar banho...acho que sou doente), e uma amiga minha falava de coisas não interessantes para mim. Então comecei a devanear e pensei nessa minha nova fic(que ainda não tem nome). **

**Bem...sobre esse capítulo: é quando a Lily começa a ter dúvidas sobre o que realmente sente pelo James (vulgo Pontas rs) e acha que está ficando maluca. Aliás...o capítulo é meio maluco, mas espero que gostem. E não liguem para os meus ruins títulos..é que não tenho uma boa imaginação. **

**Agradecimentos: **

**Mel Black Potter (foi mal...acho que na outra nota esqueci de agradecer pelos comentários...não me lembro se agradeci ou não O.O e a Lu vai ficar legal ) **

**Thaty (ídem ) **

**ZZZMoonlightZZZ (anh...valeu! rsrs) **

**Bruna B. T. Black (desculpinha...não entendi nada do seu review, mas valeu mesmo assim!!! \o/) **

**Lilyalissa **

**OS: mas uma vez meu comentário está gigante. Logo tomará a página inteira...e nem sei se vocês leiem!! ´ **


	12. Capítulo 12:Passeio a Hogsmead

**Capítulo 12 – Passeio a Hogsmead.**

Hogsmead, com a chegada dos alunos, havia ficado bem movimentada. Principalmente a loja Dedosdemel. E era ali que um grupinho de sétimoanistas se encontravam.

Lily tentava ignorar James, apesar de só faze-lo para manter sua postura. Remus e Peter estavam buscando as cervejas amanteigadas para a turma, Sirius e Luciene sentavam-se ao lado de James e Lily.

Ei Lily...você não vai mesmo deixar a gente ir pro dormitó...

Vou Potter...e não adianta tentar me convencer do contrário. – Lily respondeu, tentando se manter convicta do que dissera, mas há tempos pensava em desistir da idéia de manda-los para lá...

Sirius olhava desesperado para James, pedindo apenas com sua expressão que ele precisava fazer algo.

Vamos dar uma volta, Lily?

Está bem...só porque estou de bom humor...

Chegaram a Casa dos Gritos e sentaram-se em um tronco para admirar a vista.

É verdade aquilo que você falou lá na escola? – James olhou para a ruiva que mantinha o olhar longe, como se nem o ouvisse.

Anh? O que eu disse?

Que você me ama...

Não! Aquilo...foi só uma demonstração de como as garotas patéticas desse castelo se derretem por você e o Sirius... – Lily falava engasgando, mas ainda sem olhar para ele.

Hum...

Não vai dizer nada?

O que quer que eu diga?

Você é sempre tão irritante e quando te dou uma resposta dessa, você fica me enchendo e tal... – a voz dela foi morrendo ao ver a expressão desolada de James.

Sabe...estamos quase acabando o sétimo ano em Hogwarts...e acho que se eu não consegui te conquistar até aqui..bem...está na hora de te deixar em paz e cada um seguir sua vida, né?

A cada palavra dita, vinha como uma punhalada em Lily que se segurava para não sair correndo outra vez.

Tentando controlar seu coração, que parecia que a qualquer hora iria sair pela sua boca, conseguiu se fingir de aborrecida:

Então quer dizer que me encheu por sete anos dizendo que me ama, e agora vai desistir assim?!

Bom...não que esteja sendo fácil pra mim, mas acho que não é justo eu ficar te perturbando se você já falou com todas as letras que não quer nada comigo, certo? – James parecia muito estranho. Lily sentiu muita pena dele. Resolveu falar o q sentia.

Eu...sabe... – James virou-se esperançoso para ela, mas assim que a menina pôs os olhos sobre os seus, as palavras faltaram. – Está frio...vamos voltar?

Ele apenas levantou-se derrotado e seguiram todo o caminho de volta em silêncio.

A noite caíra sobre toda a Inglaterra e chegara a hora dos alunos voltarem para o castelo.

Enquanto seguiam de volta para o castelo iluminado como guia, Lily repetia várias vezes para si mesma: "Idiota!".

* * *

**N.A.: olha...esse capítulo pode deixar vocês um pouco decepcionados e tal...é que era para ser mesmo pequeno, como um epílogo ou prólogo...sendo que, como não dá para pôr um epílogo ou prólogo no meio de uma história rs, então tive que fazer esse minúsculo cap mesmo. Mas a partir do próximo começa o "inferno sonserino" como eu mesma pus no título do 13.**

**Obrigado de novo pelos reviews e... AI QUE LINDO!!! MILA VOCÊ ME MANDOU REVIEW!!! Apesar de metade dele ser de "rs", adorei brigada! Em breve vou no colégio seu e da ana de novo me esperem.**

**Continuem mandando reviews poooooooooooooooooooor favooooooooooor.**

**OBS: viram? Hoje o tamanho da nota foi menor é de acordo com o capítulo rsrsrs.**

**beijosssssss**


	13. Capítulo 13: Inferno Sonserino

**_Capítulo 13 – Inferno Sonserino. _**

_Um mês havia se passado. E faltava somente, esse mês para os NIEMs. Todos estudavam desesperadamente, por causa de tão pouco tempo! Mas os Marotos se preocupavam com coisas, que na opinião deles, eram muito mais importante._

_Era Domingo, e James, Peter, Remus e Sirius estavam sentados nas poltronas em frente a lareira do Salão Comunal da Grifinória._

_Havia dois deles que estavam mais nervosos que o normal. _

- _Amanhã é segunda..._

- _Não! Sério Almofadinhas?! – Remus respondeu rindo._

- _James! Como você pôde, invés de conquistar a Lily para sairmos dessa enrascada, você simplesmente avisa a garota que desistiu dela?? – O garoto berrava. Acontece que no dia seguinte, James e Sirius iriam se mudar para o alojamento da Sonserina. E por isso, convocaram uma reunião urgente para achar uma solução de última hora._

- _Ela não me quer, ok? O que você quer que eu faça?? Que eu a force?!_

- _Sim!_

- _Sirius! – James olhou o amigo como se não o conhecesse._

- _Que é? É claro que estou brincadeira..._

_Voltaram ao silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos. Até que James pulou animadamente da poltrona._

- _E se eu me declarasse?!_

- _Ah claro! Como se você nunca tivesse feito isso antes...retardado... – Sirius revirou os olhos._

- _Não! Eu quero dizer...de um jeito mais romântico... – mas então voltou a ficar triste. – Ah! Esqueci que ela não gosta de mim...não vai adiantar..._

- _Hum... – se inquietou em sua poltrona, Remus. – Sabe...eu não poderia contar...mas já que vocês estão tão desesperados..._

- _Conta logo!!!! – Gritaram Sirius e James._

- _Bem...a Lily gosta sim de você James..._

- _O que?! Como você descobriu? _

- _Ela me confessou...talvez seja até mais que gostar..._

_Os olhos de Sirius e James brilharam. James por saber que finalmente tinha conseguido conquistar o coração da sua esquentadinha e Sirius por ver nessa nova notícia a esperança de se livrar dos Sonserinos._

- _Talvez meu plano então dê certo...mas só vou poder pô-lo em prática daqui alguns dias...enquanto isso, achem um desinfetante contra Seboso._

_As malas já estavam postas ao lado das únicas camas vagas do dormitório do grupo das cobras._

_Com muito contragosto, os dois Marotos arrumavam suas coisas bem ao lado da cama de Snape e Lúcius._

_A porta então se abriu de repente, mostrando Snape encostado nela._

- _Ora, ora, ora...que surpresa! Um Black já era de se esperar, mas um Potter na Sonserina?_

- _Não estamos com paciência hoje, Ranhoso. Acho bom sair da nossa frente antes que te enfeiticemos! – exclamou Sirius, meio mal-humorado. _

- _Como é? Acho que vocês ainda não perceberam a gravidade da situação...vocês estão nos domínios de sonserinos, então acho melhor não nos provocar... – dizendo isso, abriu ainda mais a porta mostrando atrás dela Belatrix, Lúcius e mais dois sonserinos que os meninos não se recordavam._

- _Então quer dizer que você não é corajoso o suficiente para nos enfrentar sozinho? Precisa de uma escolta? – James provocou._

- _Eu daria conta...mas seria muito egoísmo da minha parte não dividir essa diversão com outros também, não acham?_

_O grupo e a dupla já estavam quase erguendo suas varinhas, quando Sirius soltou uma gargalhada mais parecendo um latido._

- _Vamos James...não vamos perder nosso tempo com esses perdedores... – e sem nem esperar o amigo responder ou deixar um dos outros garotos os impedirem, Sirius já havia puxado James para fora do alojamento._

- _Por que fez isso?_

- _Não estava afim de brigar hoje...vamos dar uma volta e aperfeiçoar o seu plano para nos tirar desse antro infernal..._

_À noite, quando voltaram do jantar, James e Sirius voaram direto para suas camas, antes que tivessem que dar de cara com mais algum "asqueroso sonserino", como havia dito Sirius._

_Mas assim que repousaram a cabeça no travesseiro, sentiram um vulto atrás de si._

_Snape parecia bem disposto a se vingar de todos aqueles anos, durante um mês._

- _Ah não! – Sirius revirou os olhos, cansado – Vai dizer que quer um beijinho de boa noite?_

- _Que tal resolvermos o que ficou pendente hoje? Aliás...não só hoje...mas durante todos esses anos..._

- _Não me faça perder o sono, Seboso! Eu fico muito mal-humorado!_

- _Não me chame de Seboso novamente!! – Snape levantou sua varinha, mas antes que pudesse mexer os lábios com qualquer feitiço, James veio a socorro do amigo, que enquanto Snape se preocupava com Sirius, aproveitou para apanhar sua varinha._

- _Expeliarmus! – James berrou, apontando a varinha em direção ao seu inimigo._

_A varinha de Snape saiu voando e bateu contra a parede. Ainda sem entender direito o que acontecera, Snape os olhou com cara raivosa._

- _E pare de nos encher! Se não, da próxima vez, o próximo a voar e bater naquela parede será você! – James quase que cuspia as palavras de tão furioso. A sua rixa com Snape, misturada com a situação humilhante em que estavam, deixava James e Sirius com o humor ainda pior._

- _Acham que tenho medo de vocês?! – Snape elevou a voz a altura dos meninos, mas já não estava mais tão confiante agora, sem sua varinha. Fez menção de pega-la rapidamente, quando Sirius, sem nem dar chance a ele, o jogou outro feitiço._

- _Estupefaça!_

_O que não esperava porém, era que James fosse usar o mesmo feitiço juntamente, o que fez Snape bater fortemente contra a parede e desmaiar._

- _Ops...acho que ele desmaiou... – depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, esperando alguma reação do menino caído no chão, James sussurrou._

- _Espero que tenha morrido! –_ _Sirius caminhou até ele e o cutucou com o pé, mas nada._

- _Sirius! Se ele morrer a gente que se ferra!_

- _Vamos tirar a memória dele e o pôr na cama..._

_Dizendo isso com um gesto simples da varinha e em quase um sussurro, Sirius murmurou a palavra "Obliviarte" e ambos o deitaram na cama._

_Sentaram-se no chão e suspiraram._

- _É James...acho melhor você pôr seu plano em prática o mais rápido o possível..._

- _Quarta –feira..._

- _Mas é o jogo de Quadribol!_

_James sorriu. _

- _Eu sei..._

_Na terça-feira, James e Sirius, resolveram visitar os amigos no Salão Comunal da Grifinória depois das aulas._

- _Asa de Hipogrifo. – Sirius falou para a Mulher Gorda._

- _Desculpem meninos. Mas a senha foi modificada ontem de noite. – Respondeu simplesmente e voltou a ler um livro sobre sopranos de ópera. Havia algum tempo que tentava quebrar uma taça de cristal e não tinha bons resultados, então resolveu estudar para ver se ajudava._

- _Ah maravilha! – James exclamou._

_Depois de alguns minutos, Remus surgiu do corredor sorrindo._

- _Olá renegados! Como vão?_

- _Caraca! Até que enfim...estávamos quase indo embora..._

- _Quimera! – A Mulher Gorda revirou os olhos após tira-los a contragosto de seu livro, e abriu passagem._

- _Que inferno está aquilo lá, Aluado! – Sirius exclamou exageradamente e se jogou no sofá._

- _Já? Você foram ontem para lá..._

- _Sim..e já estuporamos o Ranhoso..._

- _Uau...acho que vocês antes do fim dessa semana, vão acabar se matando. Alguém não vai sobreviver a isso! – Remus riu também sentando-se com James logo atrás._

- _E o pior é que amanhã é o jogo de quadribol...se a Grifinória ganhar...- Sirius parou de falar e gargalhou – mas é claro que vai ganhar...eles vão nos linchar lá dentro sem ninguém saber! E se eles ganharem, vão adorar nos perturbar e encher até a morte!_

- _Já disse para não se preocupar, Almofadinhas. Amanhã saímos de lá._

- _Acho bom mesmo, se não, eu que vou ter o prazer de te queimar vivo! – Sirius se dirigiu para James, sério._

- _Por que tem tanta certeza que vão sair de lá amanhã? – perguntou Remus._

- _Porque amanhã a Lily vai cair aos meus pés..._

- _Quem vai cair aos seus pés, Potter? – Lily descia as escadas, olhando para James. – E o que estão fazendo aqui? – se referia a ambos, mas olhava somente para o Maroto de cabelos arrepiados._

- _Você minha princesa, é claro! _

- _Vá sonhando... – passou por ele e o empurrou para a poltrona de volta, pois este havia se levantado e aberto os braços como para abraça-la. Porém, assim que James caiu na poltrona, não pôde perder essa oportunidade. A puxou pela mão fazendo-a cair em cima de si._

- _Ora, ora, ora...nunca pensei te ver assim tão perto... – enquanto Sirius e Remus seguravam o riso, James se inclinou para quebrar o mínimo de distância que a boca dele estava da dela. Mas Lily foi mais rápida e o rosto de James foi virado com a força descomunal da mão de Lily, deixando uma enorme marca avermelhada._

- _Abusado!!!! – Lily berrou e saiu da sala bufando e batendo os pés._

- _Ah legal...vomos morrer na Sonserina... – Sirius suspirou escorregando pelo sofá._

- _Calma... – James falou sorrindo olhando para porta agora já fechada. – Você vai ser minha, ruivinha..._

* * *

N.A.: Desculpe novamente a demora...é que não tenho andado muito bem no colégio, e minha mãe acabou me deixando de castigo... SEM INTERNET!!!! Só de vez em quando...então, não sei se vou conseguir continuar à normalidade, mas vou tentar ao máximo, ok?

Sobre o capítulo: os meninos começaram a sofrer...tadinhos! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo...

Ah! E lembram quando o James tinha dito que ia desistir da Lily, e aí de repente ele volta a perturba-la? É que eu não escrevi na fic, mas é que ele esqueceu completamente disso quando soube que ela gostava dele.

Notícias sobre o próximo: finalmente o casal Lily & James, vai encaminhar para o que vocês desejam...é só esperarem a próxima atualização.

Beijinhos...

Agradecimentos para todos que me mandam reviews...desculpe não poder agradecer a cada um, mas sabe como é...sem internet direito e tal rs...

OS: ME MANDEM REVIEWS!!! É o pedido de sempre rs.


	14. Capítulos 14 : TPJ Tenção Pré Jogo

Capítulo 14 – TPJ - Tenção Pré Jogo

O dia tão esperado por James e Sirius chegara. Quarta-feira. Dia de realizar o plano de James e sair daquele maldito dormitório!

E foi com esses pensamentos positivos e felizes, que James tentou se levantar naquela manhã, mas seu corpo não se mexia. Nem ao menos podia olhar ao seu lado e pedir ajuda a seu amigo. Podia apenas chama-lo.

Sirius? – tentou, mas não conseguia olhar para o lado para saber se Sirius estava ali. – Sirius?!

Anh? – Sirius bocejou e fez menção de se levantar da cama, porém nem um músculo o obedeceu. – O que houve? Por que não posso me mexer?!

Eu não sei...também estou assim...deve ter sido esses idiotas...

Idiotas? – a voz arrastada de Lúcius foi ouvida. – Não somos nós que estamos presos nessa cama...

Então se aproximou da cama sorriu.

Que patético...por que não tentem bancar uma de machões agora? Vamos...levantem! O que estão esperando? – ria-se ele.

Você é hilário, Lulu. – Sirius respondeu nervoso. – Solte-nos agora!

Acha mesmo que vou lhe obedecer apenas por causa da sua doce voz? – gargalhou ainda mais, Lúcius.

Nós vamos lhes deixar aí, até que o jogo acabe...talvez... – Belatrix sorriu chegando perto da cama dos meninos. Perceberam então, que ali havia muito mais pessoas do que desconfiavam.

Ué...estão com tanto medo assim de nos enfrentar?! Precisam nos prender para ganhar o jogo?

Ora priminho...claro que não! É apenas diversão extra...

Podíamos fazer algo mais com eles agora que estão tão vulneráveis... – um outro sonserino falou.

Não Andrews...vamos esperar para mais tarde...não se preocupe! Teremos todo um mês... – sorriu Belatrix.

Está na hora de irmos treinar para nosso jogo já ganho hoje. – um garoto chamado Lastrange falou.

Voltamos mais tarde...não saem daí! – uma menina de cabelos loiros quase brancos, escorrido, disse e todos saíram rindo.

Vendo-se sozinhos, James e Sirius começaram a praguejar.

E agora?! – James gritou. – Vamos perder o jogo! E o mais importante...nossa única forma de sair daqui também...

Não sei! – Sirius murmurou baixo tentando pensar num contra-feitiço. Mas sem suas varinhas, mesmo que soubessem que contra-feitiço usar, não conseguiriam fazer nada.

Sebastian O'Connor, o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória, andava de um lado para o outro.

Duas horas de treino já haviam passado, faltavam uma hora para o jogo e nada de seus melhores apanhador e batedor chegarem. Sirius e James eram os melhores jogadores, mas também os que mais arranjavam problemas! Diversas vezes perdiam treinos importantes e decisivos por causa de detenções, mas graças a Merlin nunca perderam um jogo.

Mas dessa vez, estava realmente nervoso! E se não viessem? Adiaria? Nunca! Iriam mata-lo...na verdade, os únicos que sairiam mortos dali seriam aqueles dois irresponsáveis.

Sebastian...cadê o Potter e o Black? – Daiana O'Connor, sua irmã, igualmente preocupada, acompanhava com os olhos o seu irmão, em sua incansável caminhada em círculos.

Se eu soubesse, Daiana, com certeza não estaria que nem um cachorrinho, andando em volta como para pegar o próprio rabo.

Calma...só perguntei...é que o time já terminou o treino e estão todos se preparando no vestiário...

Daiana...por favor procure Lupin e Petgreew para ver se eles sabem algo sobre essas almas.. – falou sem desfranzir o cenho – sim almas... – repetiu quando viu a irmã dar um risinho – porque se não aparecerem logo, serão fantasmas logo, logo!

Daiana resolveu sair dali antes que seu irmão tivesse um ataque cardíaco. Ao contrário de Sebastian, era uma menina calma e risonha, enquanto ele se estressava por tudo e quase sempre estava sério.

Foi direto para a biblioteca, sabendo que, provavelmente, Remus estaria lá, já que hoje não haveria aula, pois os professores resolveram pôr a partida de quadribol de manhã para os alunos poderem estudar para os NIEMs a tarde. E realmente o encontrou lá, lendo um livro de DCAT.

Olá Remus!

Daiana! Oi. Veio estudar? – Remus sorriu.

Claro que não...

Mesma alma de Maroto.

Enquanto você não parece um deles... – riu, sentando-se ao lado dele.

Não sou tão estudioso assim, sou?

A garota riu e ficou olhando para o livro que Remus lia e fez uma careta.

Odeio essa matéria!

Realmente somos opostos...mas você não veio falar de estudo, com certeza, não é?

Ah sim! – Daiana se sobressaltou, lembrando do que a havia levado ali. – Você viu o Potter e o Black?

Ué...eles não estão no treino? – Remus perguntou sério.

Não...eles andaram pegando alguma detenção?

Sim, mas não nessa hora. Só se... – Remus parou – estou com um mau pressentimento...

O que foi?

Os sonserinos devem ter feito algo com eles... – Remus levantou rápido. – Temos que descobrir o que aconteceu!

Hum...como vamos entrar no dormitório deles se não sabemos a senha? – Daiana ainda permanecia sentada, mas já não tinha a mesma calma habitual.

Ambos puseram-se a pensar.

Contamos para Dumbledore? – Daiana arriscou.

Acho que eles não iam gostar de ser resgatados desse jeito...muito humilhante para os Marotos.

Mas não é uma questão de humilhação ou não...

Sim, eu sei, mas deve haver outra forma. A Lily! – Berrou de repente, fazendo Madame Pince expulsa-los da Biblioteca. – Ela é Monitora-chefe, deve ter todas as senhas, ou pelo menos ter uma forma de arranja-las.

Pode ser...vamos!

Correram então a procura de Lily, que estava no Salão Comunal em frente a lareira, que nesse dia estava apagada, por não estar frio o suficiente, portanto não havia necessidade.

Viu o Sirius e o James, Lily? – Remus perguntou sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Esta revirou os olhos.

De novo esse garoto...ele me prometeu deixar em paz, mas não cumpre a promessa...

Olha...eles sumiram, ok?

O que? Como? – Lily preocupou-se.

Antes de qualquer explicação...você tem acesso a todas as senhas das Casas?

Sim...por...

Vem, então!

Antes mesmo da garota conseguir perceber, estava sendo puxada pelo corredor, por Remus e com Daiana logo atrás, se divertindo com toda a situação.

Chegaram em frente ao quadro e Lily falou a senha "pele de serpente". Adentraram no Salão Comunal e subiram as escadas do dormitório masculino.

Quando abriram a porta, o primeiro a gritar, anunciando sua localização, foi Sirius.

Que foi? Já desistiram de tentar ganhar, mesmo sem nós?

Lily foi até eles dois com um ar de zombaria.

Ora, ora...acho que já fizeram amizade!

Lily?! – James tentou virar a cabeça, mas com o esforço, uma dor lancinante em seu pescoço o impediu de tentar novamente o ato. Mas ainda assim continuou a falar: - Graças a Merlin! O jogo vai começar daqui a 45 minutos!

Aiai...sempre esse bendito jogo! – Lily usou um contra-feitiço e finalmente, puderam se levantar.

Hey Lily...já disse que te amo, hoje? – James sorriu esfregando o pescoço dolorido.

Lily conteve-se em apenas revirar os olhos.

Acho melhor se apressarem...Sebastian vai estrangular vocês. – Daiana comentou.

James e Sirius se entreolharam e com pressa, foram logo mudar a roupa e tentar treinar pelo menos meia hora.

Antes de sair, porém, James voltou-se para Lily.

Não perca esse jogo por nada, Lily! Principalmente o fim dele.

Lily ficou intrigada. O que essa partida poderia ter de diferente e por que o final dela seria tão interessante?

Lembrou-se do dia anterior e do quase beijo. Sorriu e pensou "não importa! Com tanto que eu o veja lá!" e foi, junto com Remus e a calma Daiana, para as arquibancadas que já começavam a lotar, para a grande final que decidiria o ganhador da Taça.

* * *

_**N.A.: Bem...mais um capítulo...**_

_**Os Sonserinos resolveram atacar os melhores jogadores da Grifinória...e agora?? **_

_**Olá gente Como eu tinha dito antes, fica meio difícil vir postar certinho agora, mas para não deixar vocês esperando resolvi, para adiantar pôr logo dois capítulos de uma vez...**_

_**No próximo: "are you gonna be my girl?" É o nome de uma música do Jet. Não sei se vocês conhecem, mas é um rock muito legal, meio estilo Beatles. Para quem conhece, ou teve curiosidade de procurar, ouvir e ler a letra de verdade, deve perceber que tem coisas diferentes e alguns trechos faltando. É porque, se não algumas coisas não iam combinar com a situação da fic, entenderam? **_

_**Ah...não vou escrever nota no próximo, porque, como pus os dois juntos, essa nota vale pelos dois. Espero que gostem do próximo capítulo e no 16 (que é o penúltimo) eu comento mais sobre o 15, sobre o comentário de vocês e sobre finalmente o meu último capítulo!!! **_

_**Então gente...é isso aí! Continuem mandando reviews e beijinhooooooooooooos!**_


	15. Capítulo 15: “Are you gonna be my girl?

Capítulo 15 – "Are you gonna be my girl?"

Cínthia, uma jogadora mal encarada da Sonserina, corria com a goles na mão prestes a fazer um gol. Antes porém que chegasse mais perto do gol, Luigi da Grifinória bateu um balaço em sua direção. Cínthia, sorriu, pois com apenas uma pequena virada para a direita, escapara facilmente de ser acertada.

Mas seu sorriso morreu logo, assim que percebeu que a goles, antes em sua mão agora estava com Sebastian, que logo em seguida fez um gol.

20 Grifinória X 30 Sonserina.

Sirius recebeu a goles da mão de Clive. Vôou em direção ao gol. Dois sonserinos truculentos se empurraram contra Sirius, o esmagando entre eles. Meio contrariado, passou a bola a Victor.

Lúcius viu que a Grifinória estava próxima de mais um ponto, sem nem piscar, tomou da mão de seu parceiro Edward um taco.

Um balaço que passava por ali, foi aproveitado por Lúcius, que bateu com toda a força na cabeça de Victor.

James observava o jogo, enquanto sobrevoava o céu nublado a procura do pomo. Nem um sinal. Nada poderia fazer para ajudar, se não encontrasse o pomo de ouro logo!

Viu Sirius quase cair da vassoura por Belatrix, que não disfarçara nem um pouco ao tentar empurrar com a sua vassoura, o primo.

James fez menção de ir até lá e dar um jeito de ajudar aquela precariedade em que estava o jogo, mas assim que viu Will, apanhador sonserino, voar em alta velocidade para mais alto, percebeu que era sua deixa.

Emparelhou com Will, que o olhou furioso. Tentou empurrar James, mas este foi mais rápido e subiu com sua vassoura. Quem quase caiu, por sua vez, fora Will, que por pouco conseguira manter o equilíbrio.

Mas agora, James já estava bem a sua frente, com dedos de distância do pomo.

James achou que sua mão iria se soltar do braço de tanto que a esticava para frente. Estava tão concentrado que não viu Daiana voando em sua direção, pois James estava bem próximo ao gol.

A goleira tentava defender uma goles que Lúcius mandou. Mas justamente quando estava próxima, chocou-se com James que surgira do nada.

Um barulho de um peso caindo no chão ouviu-se. Mas a gritaria continuou como se nada houvesse acontecido com Daiana.

O'Connor olhou preocupado para a irmã estatelada no chão, mas ao ver que Madame Hooch, já a havia pego e estava levando para a enfermaria, acalmou-se e foi ajudar James, que estava pendurado pelas mãos em sua vassoura.

Após James se recompor, ambos voltaram às suas tarefas.

James olhou desesperado para Will que só não apanhava o pomo, por ele ser muito lerdo.

Voando como um foguete, foi novamente atrás do pomo, para recuperar o jogo que quase estragara com sua falta de atenção.

A multidão começou a gritar e James percebeu que era agora ou nunca, pois Sonserina fizera mais um gol. Estavam com uma diferença de 20 pontos.

Com um esforço incrível e desesperado, James conseguiu segurar o pomo, antes que caísse novamente.

Como por um milagre, porém, justamente Will o havia salvo. Claro que não por sua vontade. Will estava ao lado de James, e quando este quase caiu, segurou-se no sonserino, conseguindo voltar ao normal, enquanto quem caía era Will.

James então gritou de alegria! Além de pegar o pomo, havia derrubado um sonserino!

O jogo foi encerrado, com a vitória obviamente, da Grifinória.

As pessoas começavam a se dispersar, quando, às pressas, James apanhou uma varinha, voltou para sua vassoura e gritou:

Sonorus! – sua voz tornou-se alta e com um pedido de atenção, todos, com exceção dos sonserinos, voltaram aos seus lugares. – Obrigado...gostaria de fazer uma declaração, em forma de música para uma menina muito especial.

De seu lugar, Lily que antes estava aliviada por James não ter caído da vassoura, agora torcia que isto acontecesse.

Por favor não diga meu nome, por favor não diga meu nome...

Todos sabem quem é, pois não é segredo para ninguém. Por isso não preciso dizer o nome.

Ah obrigada!

James olhou em direção a ruivinha que estava mais vermelha do que nunca, vendo sua cara de alívio, sorriu marotamente e prosseguiu:

Mas vou dizer mesmo assim! Nem pense em fugir Lily Evans! – e apontou para ela.

Lily tentava sair escondida, mas Luciene, que torcia pelo namorado e por isso estava com os grifinórios, Mary Ann e Betty a seguraram, fazendo-a sentar-se novamente.

Obrigado meninas.

Um som de guitarra, bateria e outros instrumentos ouviu-se saindo, sabe-se lá de onde.

Remus havia arranjado um aparelho de som, pequeno, mas que ampliado acusticamente pelo "sonorus", fazia um som bem alto sair da pequena caixa de som.

Sirius começou a sorrir e pegou a câmera que havia arranjado.

Onde conseguiu isso? – Daiana que estava ao seu lado, perguntava.

Peguei com a Lu...ela tem irmãos trouxas que deram essa coisa pra ela. Você acha mesmo que eu não iria gravar esse momento histórico?! – riu ele. E James começou a cantar.

Go!

So, 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me

Because you look so fine

And I really wanna make you mine.

(Vai!

Então, 1, 2, 3, pegue minha mão e venha comigo

Porque você parece tão legal

E eu realmente quero fazer você ser minha.)

James pulava e fazia uma dança estranha enquanto voava, sem porém, tirar os olhos de Lily. Pedia também para que o público o acompanhasse com palmas, e quem conhecesse a música cantasse, junto.

I say you look son fine

That I really wanna make you mine.

(Eu falo você parece tão legal

que eu realmente quero fazer você ser minha.)

Oh, 4, 5, 6, c'mon and get your kicks

Now you don´t need that money

When you look like that, do ya honey.

(Oh, 4, 5, 6, venha e pegue seus sapatos

Agora você não precisa daquele dinheiro

Quando você se mostra desse jeito, precisa querida.)

Big black boots,

Long red hair,

She´s so sweet

With her get back stare.

(Grandes botas negras,

Longo cabelo vermelho,

Ela é tão doce

Com seu olhar ameaçador.)

I said, are you gonna be my girl?

(Eu falei, você vai ser minha garota?)

Well, 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me

Because you look so fine

And I really wanna make you mine.

(Bem, 1, 2, 3, pegue minha mão e venha comigo

Porque você parece tão legal

E eu realmente quero fazer você ser minha.)

I say you look son fine

That I really wanna make you mine.

(Eu falo você parece tão legal

que eu realmente quero fazer você ser minha.)

Oh, 4, 5, 6, c'mon and get your kicks

Now you don´t need that money

With a face like that, do ya honey.

(Oh, 4, 5, 6, venha e pegue seus sapatos

Agora você não precisa daquele dinheiro

Quando você se mostra desse jeito, precisa querida.)

Big black boots,

Long red hair,

She´s so sweet

With her get back stare.

(Grandes botas negras,

Longo cabelo vermelho,

Ela é tão doce

Com seu olhar ameaçador.)

Uh, be my girl.

Be my girl.

Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea!

(Uh, seja minha garota.

Seja minha garota

Você vai ser minha garota?)

Essa última frase, James disse, com a vassoura bem o lado de Lily. O seu rosto quase colado ao dela, e os olhos do Maroto fitando o rosto bem vermelho de Lily e seus olhos verde oliva intensos.

Lily ficou em estado de choque. Não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade a música parecia ter sidofeita para ela! Mas...não podia se declarar na frente de todos, por mais que sua vontade fosse quebrar aquele pequeno espaço que os separava.

O sorriso de James tremeu um pouco com a demora de Lily. Mary Ann revirou os olhos e cansada com a espera, empurrou Lily para frente, fazendo assim, mesmo que por acidente os lábios de James e Lily se encontrarem.

James pulou da vassoura sem soltar Lily e a abraçou.

Por mais que a razão a fizesse querer solta-lo pois a escola inteira estava vendo, seu corpo não a obedecia.

Finalmente, cansou de resistir, então, mandando a razão pro inferno, enlaçou James pelo pescoço, e desejou que aquele momento não acabasse nunca.

Todos começaram a gritar, assobiar e bater palmas.

Mesmo depois de todos irem embora, os dois continuaram ali.

Apenas Mary Ann, Betty, Luciene, Remus, Peter e Sirius continuaram ali. Mas James e Lily nem os notaram.

Uau...não querem uma pausa para respirar não? – Sirius riu, pegando a câmera e captando todas as cenas, girando com a câmera em volta do casal agarrado.

Sai daqui, Almofadinhas. Esperei anos por isso e você vem me encher?! – James soltou Lily, rindo.

Mas acho que essa uma hora já compensou todo esse tempo, não?

Lily riu envergonhada e James olhou para os amigos contrariado.

Tá seu desmancha prazeres...vamos voltar... – James suspirou descendo as arquibancadas de mãos dadas com Lily.

Hum...e Lily! – Sirius coçou a cabeça, descendo também, de mãos dadas com Lu. – Vamos ter que continuar a dormir na Sonserina, agora que você está com o James?

O James não. – Lily riu piscando para James.

Como assim?! Quer dizer que euzinho vou continuar lá?!

Claro...eu por acaso estava beijando você?

Bem...não me importo...

Sirius!! – James e Luciene gritaram batendo nele.

Ei! Calma...olha a violência...to brincando... – e deu um beijo em Lu.

Eu também! Claro que vocês podem voltar para o dormitório de vocês. – sorriu Lily.

Yes!!!! Eu sabia que isso ia funcionar!!! – Sirius gargalhou.

Como assim funcionar?! Era um plano pra vocês saírem de lá? Responda Potter! – olhou para James.

Não! Não dê ouvidos a esse retardado... – James falou empurrando Sirius.

Hunf...sei... – Lily não quis brigar muito, pois já estava cansada de viver em pé de guerra com o garoto que gostava.

Voltaram para o dormitório. Remus, Peter, Mary Ann e Betty foram dormir. Já Luciene e Lily ficaram esperando os meninos voltarem da Sonserina com suas coisas, para ficarem bastante tempo namorando ali no Salão Comunal.

Já vão embora, é? – Belatrix apareceu encostada na porta impedindo a passagem de Sirius e James. Sua aparência não era muito acolhedora. – Como?

Desculpe Bella...mas se você não especificar o que quer dizer com a palavra "como", não tenho como te ajudar, querida. – Sirius sorriu empurrando a prima para fora do quarto para poder passar.

Seu cínico! Como conseguiram se soltar, paralisados e sem varinhas?

Não te interessa? – James também passou a empurrando.

Vocês estão se achando, né? Só porque James deu um golpe na sangue-ruim, com toda aquela cena e...

Diga isso de novo e você não sai daqui inteira! – James estava com sua varinha encostado no rosto de Belatrix, e seus olhos pareciam em chamas.

Ui...que medo... – Belatrix sorria desafiando-o – Sangue-ruim. – respondeu lentamente frisando bens as palavras.

James apenas não a enfeitiçou porque Sirius o deteve.

Ignore-a...é fácil...já estamos indo mesmo.

Belatrix ainda tentou que James perdesse a cabeça, mas este conseguiu agüentar até sair do recinto.

Voltaram para o Salão Comunal. Luciene e Lily entretinham-se com uma conversa que parecia deliciosa, sobre chocolate.

Mas a entrada dos dois, fez com que o chocolate fosse esquecido e ficaram, os quatro por um bom tempo "conversando".

Eram meia-noite, e James, Lily, Sirius e Lucine ainda estavam sentados na poltrona do Salão.

Por fim, Luciene soltou-se do namorado e resmungou meio contrariada.

Está muito tarde...tenho que voltar para minha Casa e se o Filch me pega...

Dorme aqui... – Sirius sorriu maroto.

Gracinha...no sofá?

Se quiser pode ser lá no dormitório masculino...

Lily e James riram. Lu revirou os olhos.

Sério...tenho que ir.

Tá...eu te levo...posso pegar sua capa, James?

O garoto concordou e Sirius saiu levando Lu, enquanto James e Lily aproveitavam o momento sozinhos.

Enfim, sós... – riu James.

Sim.

Sabia que você gostava de mim...

É espertalhão? E por que então quase desistiu de me conquistar? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

Era jogada técnica...

Sei...

Ficaram por um tempo em silêncio se admirando. Então James se ajoelhou no chão e segurou a mão de Lily.

Sabe, lá no campo, eu fiz aquela declaração ridícula e nos beijamos mas não fiz A pergunta...

Vai me pedir em casamento, Potter? – Lily riu.

Se quiser...

Ainda não.

Hum..."ainda"...bom sinal... Lily, quer namorar comigo?

Claro que quero, bobão!

Ficaram se beijando até o sono – ou o oxigênio acabar, não sei – chegar, e foram dormir.


	16. Capítulo 16: NIEMs

Capítulo 16 – NIEMs – Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia

O último mês de aulas em Hogwarts. E para os sétimoanistas o último ano também.

Esse era o mês de mais um acontecimento: os NIEMs, as provas que decidiriam o futuro de muitos ali.

O castelo neste dia de Sexta-feira estava especialmente calmo – o que era raro em Hogwarts – pois à essas 10:00 da manhã, os testes escritos estavam ocorrendo.

James, Remus, Sirius e Peter, estavam no Salão Principal, transformado em sala de aula.

Remus em uma das primeiras mesas, estava concentrado em seu teste.

Peter roía nervoso, a ponta de seu lápis.

James sentado a frente de Sirius tentava lhe passar a resposta de uma das questões da prova de Feitiços.

Sirius começou a rir baixo, por causa das tentativas frustrantes de seu amigo, já que os pergaminhos com a prova eram protegidos por magia. Inclinando sua cadeira para trás, tentava pelo menos ver a de seu colega atrás de si, pois James havia ficado furioso por causa dos risinhos de Sirius.

Senhor Black!!! – um instrutor de olhos esbugalhados, bochechas caídas como a de um cachorro buldogue e rosto gordo(mesmo tendo o corpo magro), berrou. Todos se sobressaltaram, principalmente o chamado, que com o susto, fez a cadeira escorregar e caiu no chão.

O salão inteiro explodiu em gargalhadas e o professor tentava em vão, conseguir a paz novamente.

Foi mal, profe! – Sirius disse, desajeitado, mas também divertido com a algazarra que havia causado.

Calado Black! Sente-se! E se o vir novamente olhando para trás, ou para qualquer lado, corto fora sua cabeça! – Virou-se então para uma menina de cabelos castanhos a umas cadeiras atrás e disse também severo: - e Senhorita Louise, faça o favor de fazer a sua prova?? Admirar apaixonadamente o senhor Black não a fará ganhar boas notas!!

Novo ataque de risos, enquanto a menina Louise procurava uma vala para poder enfiar a cabeça. Nem ousava olhar para Sirius, mas este já tinha voltado sua concentração para a prova.

Até que enfim!!! Último dia de provas!!!

...escritas. Esqueceu das práticas, Pontas?

Tem razão...mas essas são mais fáceis.

Os meninos haviam saído quase juntos da prova, com exceção de Peter. Por isso, os três Marotos o esperavam em frente a porta do salão.

Oi Lily! – James abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando a viu.

Olá!! – Lily também sorriu vindo correndo abraçar o namorado.

Quanto tempo esperei por isso!!! – o garoto sorriu a beijando. – Apesar que sinto um pouco de saudades das brigas.

Não seja por isso, Potter! – falou séria.

To brincando!!! – e a puxou de volta para si.

Assim que Peter saiu da sala foram para os lindos jardins de Hogwarts, ficar deitados em baixo de uma árvore perto do Lago.

Depois de uns minutos conversando, o tempo de prova havia terminado para todos e Luciene apareceu cabisbaixa.

Lu sentou-se encostada em Sirius de costas em silêncio.

O que foi, Lu? – Sirius disse sorrindo e beijando o pescoço da menina. O gesto costumava provocar arrepios em Lu, mas dessa vez nem havia notado o que ele fizera.

Acho que fui mal...muito mal...

Ué...mas você ainda não tem os NIEMs...fez os NOMs ano passado e ano que vem que é os NIEMs...

É, mas este ano, resolveram nos dar testes para já ir nos treinando para o nível do ano que vem...e blábláblá...

Ahhhhh tá! Ah, mas pelo menos não é o real.

É... – Lu deu de ombros.

Com apenas alguns minutos de conversa com Os Marotos é impossível não se divertir e esquecer os problemas. Logo estavam todos, sem exceção, sorrindo.

Hum...por que tem uma turma de sonserinos olhando de cara amarrada para cá? – Lily comentou para James, cortando a piada de Sirius.

Ei sua má educada...estava contando uma piada!

Eu notei...por isso te cortei. – sorriu. – Acho que todos vão me agradecer.

Gente...o que vãos fazer da vida pós-Hogwarts? – Lu suspirou pensativa – Quero dizer... nossa vida sempre foi esse castelo...deve ser meio estranho partir naquele trem e saber que ano que vem não estarão voltando.

Sim...não sei como vai ser...amo este lugar! Sempre achei que o último ano estava longe...mas um dia, claro, chega, né? – com lágrimas nos olhos, Lily sorriu.

Ora! Vamos sempre poder voltar aqui! Dumbledore iria adorar, com certeza! – Remus falou, mesmo sentindo a mesma coisa que seus amigos: a já saudade.

Ainda temos duas semanas para aproveitarmos bem. A semana de provas e depois a última, livre e com um baile no final. – James continuou.

Ah! E Pontas...já decidiu como vai ficar sua vida de namorado com a Lily?

Sim Almofadinhas...chamei para morar comigo mas ela disse que...

...só depois que nos casarmos.

Não seja por isso! Casem logo depois que sairmos daqui! E eu serei o padrinho! – Sirius levantou a mão animado.

Por falar nisso, e você e a Lu? Vão se casar também?

Luciene ficou vermelha, mas Sirius sorriu com a pergunta de Peter.

Bem...ela ainda tem um ano aqui, então depois que ela terminar, veremos no que vai dar.

Isso quer dizer casamento?! – James sorriu.

Já disse que calma...isso é mais para o futuro...

Mas de sua parte...? – Remus entrava na brincadeira.

Vocês são chatos...sim, acho que sim...

Um grito de zoação pôde ser ouvida a quilômetros. James e Sirius sendo amassados por Peter e Remus, e seus cabelos e roupas bagunçados.

Meninos... – disseram as duas garotas, sorrindo.

A semana dos testes práticos estava sendo muito cansativa. Os instrutores eram quase todos muito rigorosos e implicantes.

Faziam questão de assustar bastante seus alunos, para ver se estes faziam alguma besteira. Diziam que era para testar como seria em caso de batalha, mas na opinião de todos os estudantes, era pura maldade e prazer de vê-los desastrados.

De manhã a mesma rotina da semana passada: café da manhã, provas, almoço, mais uma prova e dia livre.

Mas a manhã era tão cansativa, que o dia livre servia apenas para descansar e treinar para o dia seguinte.

A semana passou sem mais dificuldades. Quer dizer, tirando é claro, as próprias provas.

Ao fim da semana, todos os setimoanistas estavam cansados.

Lily estava deitada no sofá em frente a lareira no Salão Comuna, naquele fim de tarde. Seus olhos estavam se fechando e o sono vindo. Quando finalmente seu corpo relaxou e sua mente começou a se afastar de Hogwarts, sentiu que havia alguém do lado dela. Não quis abrir os olhos, preferiu ignora-lo mesmo sabendo quem era o talzinho. Mas não foi tão fácil assim.

Oi Lily!!! – James com o rosto quase colado no de Lily, sorria.

Oi amor...olha poderíamos no ver mais tarde...quero dormir.

Ahhh..mas você tem que me dar atenção! Sou seu namorado. – James falou, fazendo beicinho.

Ai...quem disse que era fácil namorar, estava muito enganado. – Lily desistiu e levantou-se.

Olhe pelo lado positivo: hoje é sexta! Semana que vem nada, e festa!

Tem razão... aliás...temos que ir a Hogsmead comprar nossas roupas de gala, né?

Foi para isso que vim te chamar. Todos os alunos do sétimo ano, estão indo a Hogsmead comprar as roupas. E Betty, Mary e Lu estão lá embaixo só te esperando.

Ok, ok...vamos então.

Lily subiu ao seu dormitório para pegar agasalho, pois uma ventania forte assolava toda Inglaterra.

Junto com James, desceu as escadas e se encontrou com os outros.

Até que enfim! – Sirius, abraçado com Luciene, falava mal-humorado. – Eu odeio frio!

Calma, já cheguei...vamos?

Hogsmead estava cheia de alunos correndo de uma loja a outra, a procura de suas roupas formais. O frio estava tão grande, que nem paravam em algum lugar para se divertir. Apenas pensavam em comprar o que deviam e voltar ao aconchego do grande castelo de Hogwarts.

Lily puxou suas três amigas para a loja mais perto, que era a da Madame Malkin.

A loja estava mais cheia que elas haviam imaginado, mas finalmente conseguiram arranjar umas roupas das quais haviam gostado.

Achei que nunca mais sairíamos de lá! – Remus falou, sentando-se a mesa do Salão Comunal.

É mesmo! Nós quatro escolhemos nossas roupas, acabamos e ainda ficamos uma hora em frente a loja esperando elas. – Sirius riu.

Pelo menos conseguimos tudo. Agora...é só esperar pelo baile... – James falou pensativo.

**N.A.: O Penúltimo capítulo da fic, finalmente!!!!! Fico muito triste, com o final. Apesar de todos estarem juntos, finais de fics me lembram que logo a maioria ali vai morrer e dá vontade de chorar...mas a solução então é: continuar lendo fics e escrevendo-as Boa solução né? Rs**

**Queria agradecer pelos comentários e pedir desculpas por todas as demoras para postar os capítulos. Mas logo vocês vão poder parar de pensar na minha morte, pois vai estar tudo ali. **

**Desculpa se minhas notas tão rápidas e sem muitos comentários, é porque o tempo está realmente difícil de conciliar com as postagens...e sabe aquele ditado: "Quanto mais eu rezo, mais assombração me aparece" ? então...é só eu resolver um problema como o meu castigo, e meu pc dá problema!!!! Ninguém merece!**

**Mas é isso aí...o importante é que só falta mais um.**

**Beijinhoooooooooos**

**OS: Aquela música do capítulo passado se chama "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" como no título do cap. É da banda Jet, e algumas partes foram cortadas e/ou modificadas. **


	17. Capítulo 17 : O fim E um novo começo

**_Capítulo 17 – O fim. E um novo começo. _**

**_Uma semana sem nada para fazer. Todos os alunos desejariam isso. Mas para aqueles que em breve deixariam Hogwarts – e para alguns, mesmo sem saber, para nunca mais voltar – era uma semana muito triste. _**

**_A única coisa que os alegrava era saber que em breve estariam seguindo os seus destinos traçados a muito tempo. Ah! E mais uma coisa também era motivo de alegria: o baile! _**

- **_Ai...não sei se fico feliz pelo baile, ou triste porque depois, acabou tudo! _**

- **_Também não, Betty. – Mary Ann e Lily olhavam estupefatas para arrumação do baile que seria a dois dias, na sexta-feira. _**

- **_Vai ser triste, mas pelo menos será uma nova fase da nossa vida. – Lily disse pensando em sua vida a dois com um certo ser de óculos. _**

* * *

**_Sexta-feira. Dia do baile dos alunos do sétimo ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._**

**_O dormitório feminino da Grifinória estava em polvorosa. _**

- **_Lily Evans!!! Pode por favor sair desse banheiro imediatamente??!! Ainda falta eu para tomar banho! – Mary Ann, dizia enquanto esmurrava a porta. _**

- **_Calma! Estou pondo meu vestido...e passando maquiagem...e arrumando o cabelo...e pintando as unhas... – uma voz abafada vinha por trás da porta do banheiro. _**

- **_Pintar as unhas?! Você pode muito bem fazer essas coisas aqui fora...só falta uma hora para o baile! _**

- **_Tá bom...tá bom... _**

**_Lily saiu enrolada em uma toalha da cintura para cima, e um vestido branco, da cintura para baixo, quase caindo. Na mão direita segurava uma necessair lilás, juntamente com escova de cabelo. Na mão esquerda sapatos e um estojo de maquiagem. _**

- **_Você ainda nem tinha posto o vestido direito! Ainda bem que saiu... _**

**_Ao final de uma hora e meia, as meninas já estavam prontas para descer e ir se divertir no baile que já havia começado. _**

**_James andava de um lado para outro nervoso. _**

- **_Cara...parece que é seu casamento. Pára de andar...vai fazer um buraco no chão. – Sirius ria da cara de James. _**

- **_Eu sei...só que a festa já começou e ela ainda não desceu. Será que desistiu? _**

- **_As meninas são divagar para se arrumar mesmo. A Lu, por exemplo, ainda tá arrumando o cabelo. _**

**_James ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas antes disso, a porta do dormitório feminino se abriu. A primeira a sair foi Betty, com um vestido curto, verde musgo. Seu par, junto com o de Mary, a esperava sentado. _**

**_Mary desceu também, logo atrás, com um vestido rosa bebê longo e também saiu com seu par. _**

**_Mas nada da ruivinha aparecer. _**

**_Luciene apareceu no Salão Comunal em companhia de Remus e Peter. _**

**_Usava um vestido lilás longo, seus cabelos loiros presos no alto e de lado, maquiagem forte, que chamava mais atenção ainda para sua beleza natural. _**

- **_Uau...até que a demora valeu a pena. – Sirius sorriu a olhando de cima a baixo. _**

- **_E nada de Lily... – James começava a ficar mal humorado. _**

**_Mal acabou de falar, e uma maravilhosa jovem ruiva apareceu no topo da escada. Um vestido meio longo, de seda branca, com brilhantes. Seus cabelos vermelhos soltos, mais chamativos que o normal, por causa da brancura de seu vestido e que também realçava bastante seus olhos verde esmeralda. _**

- **_Lily...você está... – James sussurrou embasbacado, mas não o suficiente para não dizer uma gracinha - ...já pronta para nosso casamento? _**

- **_Há-há, Potter. Muito engraçado. _**

- **_Ah não...Potter de novo não. – James suspirou. Lily sorriu e desceu a escadaria. _**

**_Os dois casais foram em direção ao Salão Principal, onde a festa estava acontecendo. _**

**_Tocava uma música animada, rock da época. Todos dançavam animados, sorriam, conversavam. _**

**_Não há muito o que descrever sobre o baile. Apenas que estava todo cheio de quadros com fotos de todos os alunos do sétimo ano das quatro casas, durante todo o ano letivo. _**

**_Uma parede que era praticamente formada por felizes quadros, dava a impressão de um filme que começara a sete anos atrás. _**

**_Sirius, Lu, James e Lily dirigiram-se a um quadro em que continha a seguinte legenda: "Os Marotos: alunos inesquecíveis do sétimo ano da Grifinória de 77". _**

**_A foto era composta por Sirius com seu belo sorriso maroto tentando acertar uma bolinha de papel em um garoto de cabelos negros sebosos quando passava por ali; Peter com as mãos cheias de doces; James encostado na parede, sentado, com um olho roxo, enquanto uma menina de lindo cabelos rubros com uma cara de poucos amigos, olhava feio para Remus que ria da situação. _**

- **_Ei! Eu lembro desse dia...vocês fotografaram?! – Lily olhou furiosa para James. – Eu não acredito nisso! _**

- **_Sim! E emprestamos para exporem aqui. Foi a primeira vez que eu pedi pra sair com você...neste ano. _**

- **_Olá pessoal! – Remus e Peter se aproximaram. – Revendo o passado? Sabiam que tem uns quadros que são desde o primeiro ano da gente? _**

- **_Só da gente? – Lily sorriu. _**

- **_Também. É que, alguma alma bondosa, emprestou várias dessas fotos. Mas não sei se você, Lily, vai gostar... _**

- **_Por que?! _**

**_Antes de ser respondida, foi até onde Remus havia dito e viu vários quadros antigos. _**

**_Havia foto de Sirius dormindo e babando, o rosto de Lily vermelho de raiva bem focado, Snape com cabelos rosa e de cueca, uma seqüência com James sorrindo de lado e apontando para Lily de longe, depois, a beijando a força e por último, Lily em cima de James o enforcando. _**

- **_Quem tira essas malditas fotos? – Lily olhou para os quatro meninos que estavam com cara de inocente. _**

- **_Eu... – Peter levantou a mão – adoro tirar fotos. _**

- **_Mas e as fotos em que você aparece? _**

- **_Anh...mágica? _**

* * *

**_Luciene estava se divertindo andando pelo salão e vendo vários outros quadros de outras casas. Havia se afastado um pouco do grupo dos Marotos & Cia(que no momento era Lily), e ria divertida de um quadro dos Sonserinos (que eram poucos). Distraidamente, olhou para o lado e viu não longe, sua ex-amiga, Joan._**

**_Foi até ela, com uma expressão séria no rosto e sentou-se ao seu lado em silêncio. _**

- **_O que quer? – perguntou ríspida, Joan. _**

- **_Por que? Por que você fez isso? – nenhuma das duas se fitavam, apenas olhavam em direção ao chão. _**

- **_Eu gostava dele...e você sabia disso...mas não se importou com meus sentimentos, quando começou a namorar com ele. _**

- **_Espera aí! Não tenta inverter a história... – Lu olhou para ela, mas Joan continuava de cabeça baixa. – O que eu sabia, e que você dizia para todo mundo, é que você odiava ele por causa do seu orgulho ferido. Mas gostar dele? Você nunca disse isso, Joan. _**

**_Jaon riu sarcasticamente, mas nada respondeu. _**

- **_E além do mais, nada justifica o que você fez...eu confiei em você. Era minha amiga... _**

- **_Você me perdoaria? – Joan perguntou olhando finalmente nos olhos de Lu. Mas o tom da sua voz e o brilho nos olhos, não era arrependimento, e sim de desafio e deboche, como se dissesse: "Como se eu precisasse do seu perdão". _**

- **_Você se arrepende? – Lu a fitou séria, percebendo o que ela queria dizer. _**

**_Joan ficou calada. _**

- **_Acho que devo entender isso como um "não".., - Lu suspirou magoada, mas ainda demonstrando dureza em suas palavras. Ainda esperou mais uns minutos para ver se a menina, pedisse desculpas, mas como isso não aconteceu, levantou-se e disse – Então não temos mais nada o que conversarmos. – E voltou para onde os meninos estavam. _**

**_Sirius a viu se aproximando e perguntou o que havia acontecido. Lu apenas disse: _**

- **_Estou bem sem ela. Além do mais, tenho outros amigos. – falou olhando para Lily, James, Remus e (infelizmente) Peter. _**

* * *

****

- **_Final do ano letivo. Alguns iremos rever no ano que vem, já outros nos despedimos por aqui. Aos que irão retornar desejo boas férias e os que irão sair daqui guardando em seus cérebros toda a lição que essa nossa querida escola tem, pelo menos tentado, ensinar, desejo toda a sorte que poderão ter. Mesmo com essa época de guerra, espero que todos sigam sua vida com sabedoria e bondade. Desculpem não fazer um discurso maior, mas eu realmente estou muito faminto. _**

**_Dumbledore, após concluir seu pequeno discurso, bateu as mãos e por todo o Salão Principal surgiu um enormíssimo banquete. _**

**_Ao término da comida, – sim, porque todos só saíram dali, depois que a comida esgotou-se. Afinal, era a última refeição em Hogwarts de alguns ali – todos os alunos dirigiram-se à estação para pegar o Expresso. _**

- **_Então, não esqueçam de mandar cartas heim? Mandem assim que chegarem em casa. – Lily falou, sentando em uma cabine vazia junto com os quatro marotos, Lu, Betty e Mary Ann. _**

- **_Pode deixar...vamos combinar de nos encontrarmos. – Mary sorriu. _**

- **_Eu não...vou passar as férias com minha família na França. E ano que vem, vou voltar a Hogwarts. _**

- **_O QUE?! Você vai pra França?! Nenhum dia das férias vamos nos ver? – Sirius berrou exageradamente. _**

- **_Deixa de ser escandaloso, nos vemos quando as férias terminarem. – Lu falou dando um beijinho na bochecha de Sirius. _**

- **_Eu e a Lily vamos nos ver bastante, né? – James sorriu. _**

- **_Para quando é o casamento? – Sirius perguntou interessado. _**

- **_Não sei...quero que seja em Outubro...que tal no dia 31? Sabe...vai ser divertido! Bem no dia do Halloween. _**

- **_Isso! Podia ter abóboras voaçantes e a festa ser a fantasia, Pontas. – Sirius continuou. _**

- **_Boa Almofadinhas! Seria legal ter um padrinho vampiro... _**

- **_Ei ei ei ei ei!!!! Dá pra vocês dois pararem de combinar como vai ser o MEU casamento?! _**

- **_Hum...isso quer dizer que com certeza ela vai casar com você. – Sirius disse. _**

- **_Ora Black! Quer parar de se meter?! – Lily gritou começando a ficar vermelha. _**

- **_Namorada estressadinha que você foi arrumar heim Pontas? _**

- **_Quer apanhar, Black? _**

- **_Ei! Calma gente...como foi que a discussão passou de eu e Lily, para Sirius e Lily? – riu-se James. _**

- **_Está com ciúmes, Pontas? _**

**_Aquela cabine era a mais barulhenta de todo o trem e a briga continuou até o fim da viajem. _**

**_Aquela turma de amigos, ainda viveria alguns anos de paz e alegria. Nos anos que iriam se seguir, de guerra e trevas, quando Lord Voldemort tentou tomar o poder. Sirius e Luciene ainda iriam viver bastante tempo juntos, mas nunca chegariam ao altar. James e Lily se casariam e trariam ao mundo um menino, que um dia todos iriam conhecer. Remus seria o único dos dois que sobraram que sentiria falta desses tempos de felicidade. E tudo por culpa de um dos amigos. Ou melhor, um dos falsos amigos, que traiu todos os outros...mas isso é uma outra história... _**

**_Mas, neste trecho da história, felizmente, enquanto o trem se afastava pelos trilhos entre as montanhas do mundo bruxo, soltando sua fumaça e deixando apenas esse rastro como lembrança – a fumaça e as gargalhadas felizes dos alunos no Expresso - a amizade e a felicidade pairava sobre a vida de todos ali, com a certeza que teriam um futuro promissor e muita história pela frente. _**

* * *

_N.A.: Bem, último capítulo!!!! Consegui terminar uma história e graças a vocês que me acompanharam até aqui. Espero que tenham gostado do último capítulo, por favor me digam...é que não sou boa com finais._

_Mas logo postarei outras fics aqui...ah! Eu achei a minha antiga fic que eu comentei uma vez que eu tinha perdido, vou posta-la, mas primeiro vou ter que reforma-la um pouco, porque eu reli e como foi uma das primeira fics que eu fiz, tá uma droga!! Mas o problema, é que eu gostei da idéia, então vou ter que rescrever. _

_Obrigada a todos por estarem sempre aqui desde o início, ou então outras que só vieram depois, mas mesmo assim me deixou reviews...vou pôr em ordem desde o início rs: _

_Flavinha Greeneye (mesmo que você tenha parado de me mandar review, ainda assim agradeço por ter sido a primeira leitora!) _

_Lilys Riddle _

_Mel Black Potter _

_Thaty _

_ZZZMoonlightZZZ _

_Carol _

_Bruna B. T. Black _

_Lilyalissa _

_Mila _

_Mandy _

_Obrigada a todas!!!! _

_Ah...droga...esqueci o que ia dizer...(isso acontece muito comigo) Ah lembrei..desculpa não ser muito regular em postar fics, mas é que eu não sei postar (vergonhoso eu sei) e preciso da minha amiga pra isso, só que o computador deu problema e só deu para atualizar hoje(sábado). Mas agora o sofrimento acabou rs. Ah, me deixem reviews de despedida..rs... _

_Beijinhooooooooooooos._

_OS: e se eu não fiz comentários para cada uma de vocês entre parênteses é que eu tava sem imaginação, aí se eu comentasse só com algumas, não ia ser justo com as outras. Então prefiri só comentar sobre a Flavinha, porque ela me abandonou U.U...mas tudo bem ...rs...mas não se preocupem, eu leio sempre a de todas. _


End file.
